I Love You
by devoosha
Summary: Kevin and Edd finally take the next big step in their relationship. Part of my KevEdd series - this is explicit. Please do not read if it offends you!
1. Like That, Dee?

**Chapter 1: Like That, Dee?**

_"Like that, Dee?" Kevin asked in a husky voice._

_Monday was a rare night when Kevin had little homework to do, no tests to study for, and Edd had finished all of his homework quickly. That left them ample time for an extended make out session in the basement movie room. Kevin put music on, kept the lights low, and his parents gave them their privacy. An hour of increasingly heated kissing and petting left Edd a trembling mess. Kevin's hand worked its' way under Edd's shirt as the redhead draped himself on top of Edd, distracting him with a deep kiss. Edd wore just a t-shirt, so Kevin had easy access to his skin. Edd couldn't stop a moan when Kevin's thumb brushed over his nipple. Edd had no idea that spot was so sensitive. _

_Without waiting for an answer, Kevin teased his fingers over the small nub again, enjoying the squirming of the slight boy underneath him. Edd's small whines spurred Kevin on and he quickly pushed up Edd's t-shirt enough to expose the nipple he was playing with. The gasped sound of Kevin's name was music to his ears as he swiped his tongue quickly over it._

_This crossed a boundary, but Edd liked it. Loved it. Kevin constantly tested them, and seemed to know instinctively how far he could go before Edd got uncomfortable. He did, however, push a little further – an intimate touch of fingers brushed over forbidden areas; a hickey dotting pale skin in an almost-visible location; a tongue licking obscenely over sensitive zones; a hand groping up a shirt to leave a hot trail across back and abdomen; subtle thrusting of a telling hardness against Edd's thigh – all served to take the breath away from the trembling boy in Kevin's arms._

_Apparently, tonight was another testing night. Kevin chuckled and relented, then tugged Edd's clothes back into place. He sat up straighter on the couch, pulling Edd into his lap and nuzzling the smaller boy lovingly. It took some time for Edd's senses to calm down – the fact that Kevin kept kissing him on his lips and neck attributed to that._

_Edd closed his eyes, welcoming the loving attention, but letting his thoughts wander to the possibilities of further delights. With Kevin slowly crumbling his walls, Edd knew they were getting closer to even more intimate acts; things that made him blush as his heart thumped against his ribcage. Did he want these things? Soft touches, whispered wants, quiet moans in the night, warm and sweaty tangling under sheets – all things he couldn't believe he was contemplating. He never thought he would be this close to this sort of intimacy, yet every moment with Kevin drove him closer and made him want it more._

_This sort of lewd thought was new to him, and the ability to picture himself performing sexual acts with Kevin made his brain seem lopsided. Edd was used to analytical thinking, not carnal. His emotions rarely drove him. Logic did. _

"Double D!"

The shock of Nazz's voice practically yelling in his ear brought him abruptly out of his ruminations and his whole body jumped enough to send his book halfway across the table. Coming to his senses, he realized his thoughts had affected him in an embarrassing way. He glanced down, then tried to scoot himself closer to the table so that Nazz couldn't see the results, even as he tried to ignore the looks from the other students scattered around the school library.

The girl settled herself in the empty chair next to Edd, smiling at him in her friendly way. "You ok, Double D? You look a little flustered," she said, her eyes dancing as she gave him a knowing look.

"Um, N-Nazz," Edd gasped. He nervously reached up and pulled his hat down lower over his head. "Yes, yes I am fine. Thank you for inquiring. How are you?"

The blond giggled, "I'm good." Her voice wasn't library-quiet, and Edd worried about the librarian shushing them. "What're you up to?"

He felt his cheeks burn even more. Her twinkling eyes suggested an innuendo that he didn't want to confront. "I am studying for the Geography Bowl," he answered as he reached to pull his book back towards him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yeah. I wanted to let you know that I'm having a party this weekend."

"Eddy mentioned it this morning."

"Oh good. So, can I count on you to be there?"

Edd, who had never been invited to a high school party before, was momentarily stunned. "I am not sure, Nazz," he said faintly. "I do not think I would be fully comfortable in such a situation."

She leaned toward him, slipping her arm around his thin shoulders. Edd didn't flinch; he had become used to Nazz's affectionate ways. She liked this awkward boy who was not only her best friend's boyfriend, but also her own boyfriend's best friend, and was a girl who liked to hug those she liked. "Oh, come on Double D," she pleaded, then whispered, "You know Kev will be there. And the other Eds and Rolf. It's not like it's all total strangers."

Edd was still hesitant to say yes. He had heard how these parties usually played out. Loud music, alcohol, sometimes drugs, casual sex – all things Edd avoided. Still, it was Nazz. His friends would all be there, as would Kevin. He knew that more than likely the popular crowd, including Kevin's teammates, would also be there, but knowing that the Eds and Kevin would be near and that people usually behaved under Nazz's influence, he felt he would be safe. The prospect daunted him, but he felt he couldn't say no.

"Shall I bring something for the party?" he asked. "I could make something for you to serve."

Nazz, pleased that he indicated he would come, gave him a squeeze. "Only if you want to, Double D! I'm just probably gonna have pizza and a ton of bags of chips. No one comes to these things to eat."

"Still, Nazz, I would like to contribute. A guest should always bring something when invited to a gathering."

She squeezed him again, laughing. "Knock yourself out, my friend!" she said, kissing his cheek before standing up. "Kev will be so happy. He didn't think you'd come!"


	2. I'm So Happy to See You Here

**Chapter 2: I'm So Happy to See You Here**

Edd finished wrapping foil around the platter he prepared. To distract himself from his nervousness, he concentrated on making a baked appetizer of mini bagel pizzas, figuring it would be something that drunk high school students might appreciate. They were still warm, fresh out of the oven only a few minutes before. He looked at the clock, frowning at the time. Ed was supposed to be at his house a few minutes ago. Edd didn't want to walk into the party alone, and he certainly couldn't go in there with Kevin.

Edd worried about interacting with Kevin at the party. It wasn't easy at school to pretend they were just close acquaintances – possibly friends. At least at school, there was the constant separation. They had no classes together and only saw each other at lunch, where the Eds now all sat with Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf. Eddy and Nazz made that transition in the hierarchy of high school easy and gave perfect cover for Kevin and Edd to sit with each other, though it was difficult not to look at Kevin with that dreamy-eyed stare he often got. The baseball players and cheerleader friends of both Kevin and Nazz that often joined them couldn't know that their star captain was queer.

Edd sighed as he glanced at the clock again. He tapped his fingers lightly on the kitchen counter. _'Why do I dread this party so much?'_ he thought to himself_. 'I feel like something is going to happen.'_ And he did feel that way. His nerves were so keyed up that he started restlessly moving around the kitchen and the dining room, stopping by the hall mirror that hung near the front door. He dressed nicely; a button-down shirt and sweater in soothing blue colors that he thought made his eyes bright. His perpetual slouchy black hat covered his dark hair and there was a brilliant flush to his cheeks. _'What does he see in me?'_ The thought flittered through his brain and he closed his eyes, turning away from his reflection, even as he heard Ed's distinctive knock on the wooden front door.

"Just a minute, Ed!" Edd called in a raised voice before turning to hurry into the kitchen to retrieve the platter he had assembled.

"What did you make, Double D?" Ed asked curiously as Edd exited his house.

"Just some simple appetizers, Ed," he answered. "Can you lock the house? My hands are full."

Ed took the keys dangling from Edd's finger and locked the door, tucked the keys into Edd's jeans pocket, and led the way to Nazz's house.

The party was well under way when they arrived. Ed didn't bother knocking on the door; just opened it and pushed inside. Edd cringed behind his larger friend as the loud music grated against his ears. It wasn't just the loud music, though. It was the noise of people; voices raised in laughter and shouted conversation.

"Kitchen, Ed, please!" Edd shouted at Ed.

Following in Ed's wake, they made it to the kitchen, where Nazz and Eddy were both working to serve drinks and fill bowls full of chips. "Ed! Double D!" Nazz shouted when she spotted them, dropping the bowl that she was holding onto the counter before rushing over to them. "Oh, what did you do, Double D?" she asked loudly, taking the platter he presented.

"Just some pizza bagels," he said modestly. She thanked him and took the platter to the table, which was loaded with pizza boxes and bowls of different chips.

"Try these, everyone!" Nazz yelled over the noise, peeling off the foil and sliding the tray onto the table. "Double D made them!"

Not impressed with that fact, the partygoers still eagerly attacked the new addition to the food and soon most of them were gone. Eddy wedged himself between his two closest friends and slung an arm around each of them. "Welcome to our first real high school party boys!" he yelled, laughing. "What can I get you to drink? Nazz somehow got a keg. I have no idea how. I don't want to know, honestly."

"Water shall be fine for me, Eddy," Edd yelled back.

"Oh, come on Sockhead! Live a little! Your boy is already three sheets to the wind!"

"You know I do not partake of alcoholic bev…wait, what?"

"Kevin. He's halfway to passed-out-land. He's in the basement."

Edd's mouth dried up and he tried to swallow. Kevin was drunk? His brow furrowed. Drunkenness could lead to other things. What would happen if Kevin got so drunk he did something wrong? Like sleep with someone? Edd had heard that sort of thing happened at parties. Inebriated groping and intercourse in strange and dark bedrooms where the people involved rarely knew what was happening or remembered it the next day. Would Kevin end up like that?

Edd knew from first-hand experience that Kevin was a normal teenage young man. Kevin had needs, that was obvious. He knew he wasn't quite fulfilling those needs for Kevin, so would Kevin look elsewhere? Especially with impaired judgment?

Without saying a word to his friends, he turned and went to the open door that led to Nazz's basement. Thankfully, he had spent enough time in Nazz's house over the past few months to know where to go. He gingerly went down the stairs and looked around, cringing at the volume of the music. Nazz's basement was a large open room, mostly used for entertainment purposes now that Nazz and her brother were older. Dance music blared over the speakers of the entertainment system and other teens danced drunkenly in the middle of the room. Edd immediately spotted Kevin.

The redhead was holding a glass of beer and dancing – poorly – between two girls. He kept looking back and forth between both of them, his charismatic smile turning both girls into fawning groupies. They were hanging on him, each trying to grind on his thighs, sidling up close and sandwiching him between them. Kevin wore a euphoric expression as if life couldn't be better, and Edd felt a stab in the heart from the familiar laugh heard faintly over the loud music.

Everyone was dancing, so there were spots open on the large couches that usually sat more centered in the room but had been now been pushed closer to the walls to allow room for the crowd. Edd crept over to one of the couches, tucking himself on the end in a position where he could watch Kevin, his sullen expression and glistening eyes on the crowd surrounding his boyfriend. He recognized a few of the people that normally sat at their table, specifically Joel and Ben and their girlfriends. Jake was the only friend of Kevin's that Edd couldn't see.

Kevin noticed Edd right away when the boy came down the stairs. You couldn't miss Edd; he stood out in this pack of half-dressed girls and casually dressed guys. Kevin's smile was for Edd, how cute he looked, dressed up for the party, with a nervous and frightened expression that made him more endearing to Kevin than ever. That euphoric expression Edd saw was the result of the thought that the adorable little dork sneaking over to the couch was his boyfriend.

Edd's expression grew darker and darker as the next hour progressed. Kevin never left the crush of bodies that were grinding on each other in the dim light of the basement room. Girls constantly surrounded Kevin, all vying for his attention; attention he happily paid them. The entire group was laughing, all having an apparent good time, and all Edd could think about was how much his head hurt from the music and how much his heart hurt watching Kevin dance with those girls.

'_Any more of those cups and he will end up in bed with one of them.'_ He repented the thought; Kevin had never given him a reason to think he'd cheat on him. They were happy together, weren't they? It certainly seemed that way but watching Kevin as he was now – a completely different Kevin than he was used to – made Edd worry all the same.

"Double D!" Kevin slurred as he stumbled over and landed next to the smaller boy on the couch, being careful not to touch Edd. "I'm so happy to see you here!"

"Thank you," Edd answered, a little coldly, which earned him a confused look from Kevin. Before Kevin could respond, though, the brunette girl he'd been dancing with most of the night stood before him and nudged his knee with hers.

"Tired out, Kevvy?" she purred.

Kevin chuckled, using his most charming smile, "Can't keep up with you, Amanda," he said. "You wore me out."

"I ain't through with you yet, Kev," she promised, maneuvering herself to straddle his lap, while he moved the hand holding his beer cup. "I plan on wearing you out even more, tonight," she added, leaning into him as she said that in a breathy and low voice.

Kevin laughed, his free hand moving automatically to steady the girl on his lap. His hand ended up on her hip and she wiggled herself a little on him.

"That's it, lover boy," she said, then leaned even closer, her head moving to the other side of Kevin's to whisper something in his ear.

Edd stared at the two of them as Kevin threw his head back with another laugh. Edd felt sick in his stomach, his earlier dinner soured and wanted to come back up. Amanda leaned back and caught the intent gaze of the smaller teen and she grinned at him.

"Get off on watching, geek?" she asked.

Edd's eyes locked on her, so he missed Kevin's frown. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're staring pretty hard at us. Want to watch me and Kev upstairs? I don't mind an audience," she said, laughing. "Probably be the most action you have, huh kid? Just don't touch the goods. That's for Kevvy." With that, she grabbed the wrist of Kevin's free hand and placed it on her breast. "Like that, huh Kev?" she purred, turning her attention back to the redhead.

Edd turned his head away and stared unseeing at the dancing crowd in front of him. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from Kevin. He could see Amanda lean down to kiss Kevin's cheek in his peripheral vision and Edd couldn't take that anymore. He abruptly stood up and walked swiftly to the stairs, wincing inside at the sound of Amanda's laugh trailing after him.


	3. You're My Edd

**Chapter 3: You're My Edd**

Edd blindly stumbled up the stairs and found himself in the kitchen. He spotted the sliding glass door behind the table, which led to the back deck and backyard. Solitude. Quiet solitude, he hoped. Edd didn't think anyone even noticed him as he squeezed past the other teens in the kitchen and slid the door open to step out into the cold and dark late February air.

The cold pricked at his wet eyes and he became frustrated with himself. Great, he was crying again over Kevin. This hadn't happened since the beginning when he was discovering his feelings for Kevin and didn't think the other teen liked him like that. Kevin had never given him a reason to cry in all these months. He figured that any relationship should have these moments, but it didn't make the first one any easier on him. All of this was new to him. Everything about his relationship with Kevin was new to him, and it took Edd time to process each new emotion and experience.

It still hurt. Edd knew they weren't 'out' and that everyone assumed Kevin was straight and single. It was no surprise that girls would hit on his boyfriend. It still hurt to see. It hurt more when Kevin seemed to be drunk and enjoying it.

Edd hugged himself, shivering a little from the cold and the wet tears on his cheeks. He hadn't worn a jacket for the walk here, counting on the warmth of his clothing, but he hadn't expected to be outside. He spotted the small gazebo that Nazz's father had built at one end of the deck and made his way to it, half-dreading that he'd stumble upon some over-sexed couple, but it was empty. Apparently, the partygoers hadn't felt it necessary to extend the fun to the outdoors.

With a sigh, Edd let himself sink onto the bench at the far back of the structure. It was an open-air gazebo with a roof that was more like a pergola – Edd could look up and see the stars and the bright full moon above. He automatically picked out the constellations he knew by heart, feeling another tear slip down his cheek. Only two weekends ago, he and Kevin had sat out in the middle of the night on Edd's back porch, wrapped in a blanket on his mother's bench, while Edd pointed out the constellations to Kevin, telling him the Greek legend behind each one. It was such a romantic moment for Edd, but now it just made him feel bitter.

Edd had not seen this yet – how Kevin interacted in a social setting such as this. The Winter Festival was one thing. Everyone there had been paired off, so there was no flirting from the girls that joined them. Girls flirted a little with Kevin at the lunch table, but not often enough to alarm Edd, especially as Kevin handled it gracefully and with a sensitivity that assured the girl wouldn't be humiliated.

Here though? At a party where the flirting was amped up to ten, Edd saw exactly what he feared. Beautiful girls trying to entice Kevin. Given his insecurities, Edd felt that he wasn't enough. Kevin could obviously pick and choose anyone at this party, so why would he choose Edd? Edd rubbed his upper arms in agitation. Why was he thinking this way? They _were_ happy together. He was sure Kevin loved him, even if he had not said it. Yet, would Kevin continue to if Edd never satisfied him?

Edd heard the noise of the party, which had been muted by the shut doors and windows, briefly become loud. He figured someone must have come outside – probably to smoke or find a private place to make out. Edd shuddered, hoping they would quickly go back in, or at least leave him in peace.

One of the deck boards creaked close to the gazebo and he heard his name called in a familiar voice, softened by the influence of the quiet out in the backyard. Kevin.

Edd sighed again because he knew he couldn't hide. The moonlight was too bright, and he figured that Kevin had already spotted him. The boy turned his head and sure enough, could see Kevin in the entryway, his face hidden in shadow. "I am here, Kevin," he answered in a subdued tone.

Kevin could plainly see Edd – the moonlight allowed that – though shadows from the wood on the roof crossed Edd's body. He could see Edd was curled into himself and his hat was pulled down low on his head. It was a defensive posture; he looked almost defeated, and Kevin hadn't seen that since before they started dating. He knew then that it was because Edd liked him and didn't think Kevin liked him in return. What was the cause of this now?

Kevin thought he saw the shine of tearstains on Edd's cheeks. He crossed the small space and settled himself next to his boyfriend on the bench, pressing the right side of his body against the smaller boy next to him. "You ok?"

Edd didn't answer, just looked down at the hands clasped tightly in his lap.

Kevin leaned forward a little, turning his head to peer at Edd with a better view. "You've been crying, Dee," he stated softly. "What's wrong?"

Edd looked away to the other side of himself, trying to avoid Kevin's eyes. Kevin wasn't having that, though. He reached over to Edd's face, catching Edd's chin in his fingers to turn the boys' head so that he could look into Edd's eyes. "Talk to me Edd," he urged. "When haven't you been able to talk to me when something's bothering you?"

Kevin was surprised to see a flash of anger in Edd's eyes. His boyfriend was generally placid and docile. He was even more surprised to hear the suppressed anger in Edd's tone, "I would rather discuss this with you when you are sober, Kevin."

Kevin laughed and enjoyed the way Edd's eyebrows lifted. "You think I'm drunk?"

"I have watched you imbibe for over an hour. I was informed you were already drunk when I arrived."

"And I'm sure it was Eddy that told you that?" He didn't need Edd to confirm what he suspected. "It was an act, Edd. I'm pretending to be drunk. I haven't had anything but pop all night."

Edd looked confused, "No Kevin, I distinctly could see you drinking beer."

"Sprite and Coke mixed together look like beer Edd. I know that's what these people expect. That's how they expect me to behave at a party. Drinking and dancing and all that shit," he paused, waiting for Edd's admonishment for language, but it never came. That told him more than anything how upset Edd was. "I'm playing the part, that's all."

"You really are not drunk then?" Edd asked, his tone turning to a more hopeful one, though Kevin could tell that it was not the only thing bothering Edd.

Kevin smiled, "Maybe I should look into the drama club, huh? I even had you convinced I was. No, Dee. I'm stone cold sober and knew exactly what I was doing the whole time."

His answer didn't seem to satisfy Edd, who looked down once again at his hands, but not before Kevin saw the sad cast steal over his features. "You were quite aware of your actions, Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"So, you allowed those girls access to yourself fully aware of what was going on?"

Kevin now understood. His little dork was jealous. He wanted to laugh, but he knew Edd took this very seriously to heart. He realized that seeing Amanda drooling all over him probably did make Edd see green. "Edd," he said softly, "I told you, I'm playing the part. It's what they expect of me."

"They expect you to sleep with her too," Edd said bitterly. "Would you go that far to prove that you are just one of the guys?"

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed, stung. Edd should know him better than that. "Whoa, Edd, how can you say that? You know I would _never_ do that to you!"

Edd reached up to press the heels of his hands into his eyes. His head was throbbing. Part of him wanted to hurt Kevin, but he knew that would not help matters. They weren't petty people, after all. "I do know that, Kevin," he admitted in a small voice as his hands dropped back to his lap. "I was just worried that, inebriated and impaired as I believed you to be, something might happen."

"Edd," Kevin said, keeping his voice level. "You have to know that no matter what, I would never betray you. You mean way too much to me to fuck this up by doing something stupid. Especially something like that. I'm in no way attracted to those girls."

"It looked like you enjoyed yourself a great deal."

"Because you were there! I smiled when you came downstairs! I was happy to see you!"

Edd continued as if he hadn't heard Kevin. "Sandwiched between those girls. One of whom proceeded to tongue you on the couch in front of me. And you let her, Kevin. That is what hurts me the most. You let her."

"Edd, she didn't kiss me. I didn't let her. I pushed her off me the moment she tried. You didn't see it. You'd already left. I've never given her any reason to think she could have any chance with me. Never. You have to believe me."

Edd stood up then, his arms automatically curling around his own body for comfort. "Kevin, you do not understand. I know your motivation. I know why you are playing this part. I even know that with that there will be girls who will throw themselves at you. I know that you cannot help that, and I know that you would not do anything to hurt me on purpose."

Kevin was confused, and he also stood up to face Edd, though Edd turned away from him. "Dee, I do this for you. I act straight for you. You're the one who doesn't want to come out. You know that I'm ready, so I don't understand. Tell me. What is wrong?" he pleaded.

Edd sniffed, hating himself for his weakness and his insecurities. "I just do not know why Kevin."

"Why what?"

"Why? Why me?"

"Why you what?"

Edd turned to face Kevin, his teary eyes flashing angrily again. "Why do you put up with me? Why me? You can have anyone here you want! Why me? I know you have needs. I know I do not fulfill them. I know I am an inadequate boyfriend. I am not…I'm not…I'm just not you! I am pale and skinny. I am a nerd and not anywhere in your social circle. I am considered too smart to be normal and too weird to be a friend with any of your friends. I am just scared that you will wake up to the fact that I am not good enough for you!" This last sentence came out in a sob.

Edd's words completely floored Kevin. This whole thing hit him out of left field. He was completely happy with Edd and he thought his boyfriend knew it. He was sure he constantly let Edd know that Kevin couldn't get enough of him. "Dee!" he gasped, groping in his mind for some kind of response. "Dee, where is this coming from?"

Edd moaned, turning away slightly, though Kevin reached over and caught his arms, preventing the smaller boy. "I do not know Kevin. I feel like I disappoint you. I know what you want, and I feel so bad that I just cannot give that to you now."

"Is that all you think I want from you?" Kevin demanded, his irritation coloring his voice. He was angry that Edd thought that.

"No, but…"

"But what, Dee? What?"

"I know that you want it."

"Do I want it? Of course I do!" Kevin exclaimed, and then modulated his voice to something quieter as he pulled Edd into his arms, pressed Edd's head into his chest, and held him close. "I want you, Dee, so much," he murmured, loud enough for Edd to hear. Edd's heart sped up at the needful tone in Kevin's voice. "You drive me crazy, you know, in a good way, but I would never dream of pushing you into something you're not ready for, you dork," he added affectionately.

"But why, Kevin? Why are you with me? I am so inadequate."

"How can you say that? You are so _not_ inadequate. I'm with you because you're my Edd," Kevin said, smiling and letting Edd go, only to reach up and cradle the boys' face in his hands. "You're beautiful to me. And so sexy. Your smile destroys me. You're so smart and funny and kind. You're everything I didn't know I wanted. I feel like I can be myself, completely myself, with you."

"You-you think I am beautiful? And sexy?" Edd asked wistfully.

"You really don't have any idea how just seeing you affects me, do you?" Kevin asked. "Sometimes I catch a glimpse of you in the halls at school and you take my breath away. Just the thought of you gets me excited and it's been like that from the beginning. Even before we were going out." He could tell he embarrassed Edd, but he had to say it. "You are beautiful, Edd. And you're my Edd. All mine," he paused, finally ready to say what he'd wanted to say for a long time. Kevin leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on the softer lips of his boyfriend. "I love you."

The effect of those three simple words on Edd was beautiful to see. The boy gasped, and his eyes swam with tears, even as his hands came up to rest against the backs of Kevin's hands, which still cradled his cheeks. "Kevin, you have never said that to me before."

"I love you, Edd," he repeated, smiling. "I have for a long time. I know I could have chosen a more romantic place to tell you…"

"Kevin, what is more romantic than under the star and moonlight?" Edd interrupted to ask.

Kevin looked up and laughed. "Ok, you got me there. It is pretty nice here." He looked back down into Edd's eyes. Beautiful eyes he just wanted to get lost in. He couldn't resist, Edd was giving him that gap-toothed smile that made his mind go haywire. Kevin leaned down again to kiss that smile, his thumbs moving over Edd's cheeks to wipe away the tears that fell.

Edd's hands dropped and he snaked his arms around Kevin's torso. He broke their kiss and pressed his cheek against Kevin's chest as Kevin hugged him close, his own cheek resting against the top of Edd's head. Edd felt safer than he had ever felt in his life. "I love you too, Kevin."

Kevin knew Edd loved him, but hearing it said in such a loving but soft tone sent a warm wave through his body that just made him want Edd even more. He would never push it though. Edd was like a treasured possession and he would never do anything to lose him, but Kevin did want to push his boundaries once again. Especially now that his Edd knew how he felt.

"Edd, let's get out of here and go to your house," he murmured. "These parties suck, and I just want to be alone with you."

"M-m-my house?" Edd squeaked.

"I want to show you how much I love you," Kevin whispered boldly.

He felt Edd stiffen slightly in his arms and he automatically caressed his hands over Edd's back in a soothing manner. "Kevin," Edd said in a low and stressed tone, "I am sorry. I-I do not think I am quite ready for that."

"It doesn't have to be actual sex," Kevin assured him. "I just want to make you feel good. I promise I will. I just want to be with you, loving you. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Kevin imagined that he could almost feel Edd gathering courage into himself. The smaller boy took a long time to answer. "Ok, Kevin. I think I would like that. I would like you to spend the night with me."

"You mean that, Edd?" Kevin asked, a little surprised at the invite, and felt Edd nod against his chest. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Where are they going?" Eddy asked Nazz as he looked out the kitchen window into the backyard.

Nazz peeked over his shoulder in time to see Kevin and Edd's silhouettes disappearing as they cut through the yard in the direction of Edd's house. She shrugged, "Looks like towards Edd's. I'm sure they would rather hang out alone together than here with all these crazy people."

Eddy grunted. He had warmed somewhat to Kevin but still did not trust the redhead completely. "He sure looked like he was enjoying himself earlier."

"Kevin?" Nazz asked, surprised.

"Well yeah. He had chicks hanging all over him and was totally drunk and loving it."

"Kevin drunk? Kevin doesn't drink. He was drinking pop tonight."

"He sure looked drunk."

Nazz smiled at her somewhat grumpy boyfriend and reached up to tweak his nose. "Kevin doesn't drink. He'd never do anything to risk his spot on the baseball team, especially now that he's trying to get a scholarship. It's all an act, Eddy, didn't you know that?" She spoke in a low tone so that the people stumbling through her kitchen couldn't hear her. "Everything Kevin does in front of our classmates is an act. He's only sincere when he's alone with Edd or with us."

"But why?"

"He feels he needs to play the part of popular jock. I tell him he's stupid to think that all the time, but he still thinks he needs to." Nazz sighed. "I wish he didn't feel that way, but at least Edd understands."

Eddy nodded, "I guess I get it."

Nazz put her arm around his waist. "Eddy, Kevin loves him," she said seriously. "I know how protective you are of Edd, but believe me. He's not gonna hurt Double D."

Eddy smiled at her, "I believe you Nazz. It's just hard to get over some things, ya know? Kevin didn't exactly treat us great."

"We were kids and Kevin can be a dumb ass. He's matured, though. I know him best. That dude cherishes Edd. I wish you could hear how he talks about Double D to me. It's the sweetest thing."

Eddy kissed her cheek, getting a big smile from her. "Thanks. You always make me feel better."


	4. I Want More

**Chapter 4: I Want More**

As they entered the quiet house, Edd smiled to himself when Kevin automatically kicked off his shoes, nudging them with his toe so that they were lined up neatly by the door. Edd did the same without comment before they both moved further into the living room. Edd felt shy now – as he was at the beginning of their relationship when just the feel of Kevin's hand in his made him blush. Edd felt Kevin's arm slide along his back, pulling Edd to his side and closer to him. Kevin nuzzled him a little on his cheek, giving Edd small kisses that felt like traces of fire.

Kevin was nervous too, though he knew tonight wouldn't lead to sex. Kevin was as inexperienced as Edd was and he worried that he wouldn't be able to give Edd the pleasure he wanted to give him. Kevin could only go by what he would like done to himself and hope that Edd would like it and be receptive to it.

"May I offer you a beverage? Or something to eat, Kevin?"

Edd's voice startled him and Kevin laughed. Edd was ever the polite host and it was endearing to him that Edd offered. "No thanks, Dee, I'm good." Wanting to tease his boyfriend a little, Kevin kissed his way across Edd's cheek to his ear where he sucked gently on Edd's earlobe before whispering, "You're enough for me."

Edd blushed, just as Kevin hoped, and turned his head to object, but Kevin stopped him with a kiss. Kevin kept the kiss chaste, just a sweet and teasing kiss before pulling away.

Edd's gaze fluttered down for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked back up, a little uneasy at the intensity of the green eyes staring down at him. "Shall we retire to my room?"

Kevin smiled at the firm tone in which Edd asked the question in spite of the nervous quaver that shone through. "I would like that very much, Dee."

Edd nodded, "Alright, Kevin. If you would, follow me."

Edd led the way to the stairs, fully conscious of the presence of his boyfriend behind him. This seemed so deliberate to him. Walking up the stairs to engage in intimate acts. Edd wasn't sure what Kevin wanted to do with him, but he was sure whatever it was would mortify him, even as he eagerly looked forward to it. It wasn't that Edd didn't want to be intimate with Kevin – he wanted it so much.

In the few moments it took to get to his room and open the door labeled "Edd's Room", Edd realized that his willingness now, even in spite of his nerves, was the result of Kevin telling Edd that he loved him. That assurance was what he was waiting for.

Edd turned his light switch on as they entered. Kevin went over to Edd's bedside table and turned on the lamp. He smiled at Edd as he re-crossed the room to turn off the room lights, leaving the room dim.

Edd stood in the middle of his room, unsure as to what Kevin had planned. His nerves were keyed up enough that he jumped when he felt Kevin's arms come around him from behind, pressing Edd against his chest as his lips found Edd's neck.

"Relax," Kevin breathed against his skin causing a little shiver. He was used to this kind of affection, so Edd was able to lean into it, his eyes closing as he lifted his own hands to cover Kevin's.

"I am trying," Edd replied, tilting his head back against Kevin's shoulder, closing his eyes, determined to enjoy what Kevin had in store for him. It didn't take much; the heat Kevin was drawing up in him just by his lips and tongue on the sensitive skin of his neck made Edd's anticipation for further delights to heighten.

Kevin chuckled. "I know," he said, ghosting a few more kisses against Edd's skin before releasing the smaller boy and turning Edd around to face him. "I just want to make sure you're ok with this, Dee."

"I am, Kevin," Edd whispered.

"If it gets to be too much, just tell me, ok? If anything makes you uncomfortable…"

"I will let you know, Kevin."

Kevin smiled, reaching a hand up to trace his fingers over Edd's cheek. "Good. I have a few fantasies I want to fulfill tonight."

"You-you have fantasies about me?" Edd squeaked.

"Of course, Dee. If I had a dollar for every fantasy I had about you, I wouldn't need to work so hard for that scholarship."

Edd flushed, never dreaming in a million years that he would be the object of anyone's fantasies. Especially someone like Kevin.

Kevin kissed him then, cupping Edd's cheeks. Edd made a little whine at the back of his throat as Kevin explored his mouth with his tongue, and Edd clung to Kevin's hips to anchor himself. He was lost in the kiss, the jolt of desire shooting through him so that his feet seemed stuck to the floor. He did, however, feel another jolt, this time of panic, as he felt Kevin's fingers slide into the hair above his ears, moving his hat a bit up his head.

"My hat!" Edd gasped, pulling away.

Kevin looked confused for a moment and then understood as his fingers froze. He wondered to himself if he should test this boundary and decided to do it. He deliberately flexed his fingers, pushing the hat further.

"Kevin…" Edd whined.

"Let me see," Kevin whispered.

Edd stared up at him, eyes wide. He trusted Kevin. Completely. It still daunted him to let Kevin see him without his hat. He was afraid that Kevin would find him ugly and leave. However, Edd loved Kevin more than he'd ever loved anyone. He swallowed, closing his eyes. "Alright, Kevin."

Kevin was surprised that Edd agreed. He knew that nothing he saw would change how he felt, but he was curious. His right hand reached up to rest on the top of Edd's hat and gently slid it off.

At first, he didn't see anything, other than straight black hair. Then he noticed a scar to the left of the center of Edd's forehead. It ran back a few inches to disappear, but no hair grew there. It wasn't large, and Kevin thought that long hair flipped over would cover it completely, but he knew Edd must be self-conscious about it. It wasn't ugly, but for a kid with self-esteem issues, it probably seemed like a huge detriment.

"I received it during an accident. A fall at the playground before we moved here. I was very young," Edd's shaky voice explained, though he kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see Kevin's reaction. "I had stitches and everything, but there must have been enough damage that my hair never grows there. My father got me a hat like this when I healed. I guess I just cannot bear to be without it."

"I like how you look with the hat," Kevin said. "You're Edd with it. I understand, Dee, I do, but you're still beautiful to me." Kevin ran his fingers through Edd's hair, which hung to his shoulders. It felt like silk on his skin.

"I am?" Edd asked as he opened his eyes to see Kevin's reassuring smile and the sincerity in his eyes.

"Of course, you are."

Kevin laid the hat on the desk by the window and returned his attention to Edd. He liked how different Edd looked without his hat – his messy black hair falling around his ears and onto his forehead. Edd grinned and Kevin tightened his hold on Edd, roughly kissing that smiling mouth. Strong hands wandered down Edd's back to the hem of his sweater and Kevin pulled away from the kiss to maneuver the bulky knitted thing up and over Edd's head.

Edd let Kevin take the lead on this, getting excited at the roughness Kevin displayed. He knew it was pure need that drove his boyfriend. He didn't even tremble when Kevin's fingers fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. Kevin grinned at him, "You didn't make this easy for me, did you?"

"I was not expecting this tonight, Kevin. I will wear something else next time," he promised earnestly.

Kevin's breath caught, not only by Edd saying 'next time', but by the way the boy said it. No hint of reluctance or nervousness at all, it was all eagerness. "Don't feel you have to. I like a challenge," he teased.

When the last button was undone, Kevin pushed the shirt back and down Edd's arms where it fell to the floor. Edd looked at him with a slight smile, though his cheeks did pink up. Kevin saw Edd without his shirt before - from his own room across the cul-de-sac. He had little muscle definition, just some across his virtually hairless abdomen, though there was a small trail leading down from his belly button - a cute little outie, he noted with a smile. Kevin thought he looked perfect.

He kissed Edd again as his hands wandered up and down Edd's bare back and to his sides, between the boys' ribs and arms so that he could play his thumbs over his nipples. As he did this, he pulled away from Edd's lips to trail kisses over his jawline to his neck where he nibbled and licked, sending shivers up and down Edd's spine. Edd tilted his head back and closed his eyes, glad when Kevin's hands moved to grip his upper arms firmly as it kept Edd steady when his knees started going weak. The sensations Kevin called up in him were overwhelming.

The moaning gasp Edd let out when Kevin bent to lick at a nipple, already stimulated by Kevin's thumb, almost made Kevin lose control. He'd never heard that kind of sound from Edd and it was erotic to his ears. He tried to get that sound again by focusing on one of the little nubs, slightly sucking and teasing it. An even deeper moan from Edd, as well as the feel of Edd's fingers clutching at his hair, was his reward.

The coolness on his nipple when Kevin stopped and pulled away, leaving it wet with his saliva was almost as intoxicating as Kevin playing with it was. Kevin straightened and Edd let go of his hair. He looked at Edd, waiting for his boyfriend to open his eyes, his grin widening when Edd did.

"Did you like that?" Kevin asked.

"Very much, Kevin."

"Not too much?"

Edd shook his head. "It was quite stimulating, but I liked it."

Kevin chuckled and leaned down for another kiss. He let go of Edd's arms, though, and trailed his hands down Edd's chest and abdomen between them and stopped at the waist of Edd's jeans. "Next," he murmured against Edd's lips as his fingers moved to undo the button and zipper. He could feel Edd tense up, but no objection came, though Kevin could tell it embarrassed Edd when his hands brushed up against him.

Once the pants were undone, and without breaking the kiss, Kevin ran his fingers inside the fabric of the jeans to the outside of Edd's hips and tugged them a little, making sure to leave Edd's plain blue boxers in place. He had wondered what Edd wore underneath and boxers were perfectly sexy for his boyfriend.

Breaking their kiss, Kevin knelt to take off Edd's jeans. Edd put his hand on Kevin's shoulder to steady himself, lifting one foot at a time. Kevin tossed the pair of jeans aside and quickly pulled Edd's socks off before standing again.

Edd reached his right hand over his abdomen to clutch his left arm as he stood there practically naked in front of Kevin; he felt more naked without his hat than he did standing in his underwear. It was, however, a freeing sort of feeling in a way, to have Kevin see him without the hat and still think him beautiful. Kevin surely looked at him with love and desire and that gave him a small boost of confidence.

"Kevin?"

"Dee?"

"Do you - do you think you could undress as well?" Edd asked timidly. "I feel a little silly being the only one."

Edd's request blew Kevin's mind. For someone who had been shyly reticent about more intimacy, the boy seemed to be into it. And the pleading way he asked sent Kevin's head into a spin. He had to laugh, glad the tension was broken. "If you insist, Dee," he said, getting a smile from Edd again.

Kevin stripped off his t-shirt, yanked down his pants, and pulled off his socks so eagerly he nearly fell over when his feet got tangled in his pants. Edd giggled at him, feeling the tension ease even more. Kevin shot him a grin as he straightened, standing in his underwear, which did little to hide his excitement. Edd's eyes focused on the hard outline in Kevin's boxer-briefs and his laughter trailed off. Kevin could see Edd swallow a little nervously before his eyes darted back up to Kevin's.

"Do I meet your approval, Dee?" Kevin teased, making Edd blush.

"Y-y-yes Kevin. You are perfect to me," Edd whispered.

Kevin pulled Edd into a hug then, wanting skin-to-skin contact. He thrilled at the warm and slightly trembling small body in his arms. Edd clung to him, pressing his cheek against Kevin's chest. "Are you still nervous, Dee?"

"Yes, Kevin. I am sorry, I cannot help it," Edd admitted in a small voice.

"I'm nervous too, you know," Kevin told him, his hands running firmly up and down Edd's back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. "I want so much to make you feel good, but you know I've never done this either. I just don't want to disappoint you."

Edd pulled back to look Kevin in the eyes again. He was surprised that Kevin – his confident and self-assured Kevin – would be nervous about anything. Edd was touched at the admission. "Nothing you do would disappoint me, Kevin. I love you too much for that." Now that it had been said, he liked how easy it was to say he loved Kevin.

Kevin just smiled down at him for a moment, then reached a hand up to brush that beautiful hair off Edd's forehead. "Why don't we lie down?"

"I would like that Kevin," Edd said in a low voice. "Very much."

In answer, Kevin moved into position to bend and pick Edd up bridal style, getting a little yelp from his boyfriend as he was lifted. Edd's arm came around Kevin's neck and he laughed, smiling up into Kevin's eyes. Kevin, his right arm supporting Edd's back and his other arm under Edd's knees smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on his nose. He was glad Edd seemed to like this. Kevin stepped over to the bed and lowered Edd to the mattress, making sure he positioned him comfortably with his head on the pillows.

Kevin took a quick look at Edd, who was smiling up at him confidently. Kevin's breath caught, and he felt himself get harder, before he climbed onto the bed, hovering above Edd as he straddled Edd's thighs, with his hands on each side of the boy's body, bracing himself to attack Edd's neck. He stopped when he sucked a hickey between Edd's neck and shoulder. "Oops…" he said softly, pecking Edd's lips. "Got a little carried away there. You drive me crazy." He shivered, feeling Edd's fingers gently curl against his sides as the boy reached up for him.

"I enjoy this, Kevin," Edd assured him. "I enjoy that I drive you crazy," he added, a sly look in his eyes. Edd trailed his hands up Kevin's chest to his neck, tightening his hold to pull him down for a kiss, Edd being the one to thrust his tongue into Kevin's mouth. Edd taking the initiative was unexpected – he rarely did that, but Kevin was delighted he did. As Kevin responded enthusiastically to Edd's kiss, he pressed his body down against Edd. He knew that Edd could feel how excited he was by the way Edd arched his back slightly, pressing his own erection against Kevin's stomach.

Edd's senses, every one of them, were overwhelmed, and he loved it. His skin felt on fire everywhere that Kevin's body touched his. His nostrils were full with the distinct scent of Kevin – a mix of a pine based cologne, soap, and faint sweat. He could taste the soda Kevin drank earlier as his tongue caressed the inside of Kevin's mouth in an eager French kiss. Edd fluttered his eyes open as Kevin did and could see the desire there before Kevin shut his again. The sounds Kevin made filled Edd's ears – small, barely audible moans and grunts – and Edd thrilled inside that he was able to get those sounds out of Kevin.

Edd couldn't believe that he was letting his inhibitions go - he didn't care about the messiness or what Kevin wanted to do. He thought right now that he'd be willing to take it all the way if Kevin wanted. Edd didn't even care that Kevin was probably soon going to see him naked. Kevin was obviously turned on by him and that, along with Kevin saying "I love you" first, gave Edd a burst of self-confidence that he hadn't felt since Kevin first sang that song for him.

Kevin pulled back, reluctantly, then moved down a little, trailing little love bites over Edd's shoulders and upper chest, finally settling on Edd's right nipple. Kevin concentrated on the small nub because of how Edd responded. Edd's hands came up to tangle his fingers in Kevin's hair. Edd squirmed under Kevin's weight, giving out little mewling sounds.

He moved to Edd's other nipple, giving it the same treatment of nibbling, suckling, and gentle biting. At the same time, he moved his body to Edd's side, taking away his weight, but sliding his hand over the skin of Edd's stomach, feeling the tenseness of Edd's abdominal muscles as the boy breathed shallowly.

Deciding that it was time to see what Edd would let him do, Kevin moved his hand down and rested it against Edd's length, pressing Edd's cock against the boys' lower abdomen. Kevin brushed his fingers over Edd's groin before, during some of their more intense make out sessions, but he never deliberately touched Edd like this. Edd gasped as Kevin rubbed slightly up and down. "Kevin!"

"Too much for you, Dee?" Kevin asked, his own voice strained and husky.

"N-n-no, Kevin," Edd gasped out. "It feels very good. I-I like it." The pressure and friction Kevin's hand put on him drove him wild – a new experience for him and yet another of his walls crumbled. "I want more," Edd whispered.

Kevin couldn't believe Edd was asking for more. "Don't worry, Dee. I'll give you more," he promised. "But, if you're alright with it, I want to see you."

His request made Edd swallow hard. He was still nervous about Kevin seeing him, but there was no going back now and Edd didn't care. He wanted to be naked with Kevin, wanted Kevin to keep touching him, wanted to see where Kevin was taking him tonight. He couldn't wait and he nodded a little jerkily. "Yes, Kevin. I want that."

Kevin smiled and shifted to his knees. He first bent down and kissed Edd quickly before scooting down the bed next to Edd's knees. Still smiling reassuringly, he hooked his fingers into Edd's boxers and slowly pulled them down, Edd lifting his hips to make it easier for Kevin to maneuver the shorts off.

Edd involuntarily moved his hands to rest on his stomach, stopping from using them to cover his nakedness. He couldn't look away from Kevin's eyes, which were a deep green in the dim light of the room. As eager as Kevin seemed to see him, he kept his eyes locked with Edd's as he crawled back up his side to kiss the boy, before he finally closed them.

Kevin concentrated on kissing Edd until he relaxed again. As much as he wanted to see and touch him, he wanted to make sure Edd was comfortable at every moment. When Kevin felt Edd touch his chest, his slim fingers fondling one of Kevin's own nipples, he knew Edd was ready. He pulled back again and finally looked down.

Edd held his breath, hoping Kevin would like what he saw. Edd knew he wasn't small, but he knew he wasn't big either, if comparing himself in the locker room was any indication. He didn't look on purpose, but it was impossible never to see the other boys. He thought he might be average from what he'd seen. Still, he knew compared with Kevin, he was probably nowhere near a match to his boyfriend.

Kevin looked at him for what seemed like a long time, then he finally reached a hand to caress Edd's cock, making it jump and causing Edd to squirm again, giving out a little squeak. Kevin turned his head, finding Edd's eyes. He smiled again, murmuring, "So beautiful…" as he squeezed Edd.

He kissed Edd once more, "Feeling good?"

"Oh, yes Kevin."

"I hope to make you feel better. Just let me know…"

"If I am uncomfortable," Edd interrupted to finish the sentence, smiling. He reached a hand up to caress Kevin's cheek. "I assure you, Kevin, I have never been happier, nor have I ever felt so good."

"Ok, ok," Kevin laughed. "Just making sure. Ok," he said, taking a deep breath, "here we go. Just remember, Edd, I'm nervous too. I've never done this."

"Done what, Kevin?"

"You'll see. Just close your eyes and enjoy."

Edd nodded, closing his eyes as requested. He felt Kevin shift himself down towards his legs. He felt his own body tremble with anticipation and felt how keyed up his nerves were. All he wanted was for Kevin to keep touching him.

Kevin positioned himself on his knees, leaning over Edd's legs and bracing one hand on the bed. With his free hand, he grasped Edd's cock at the base and bent down, enclosing the head in his mouth, sliding his lips down a little. The surprised gasp from Edd's mouth was his reward, as was the taste of the pre-cum already present. He found he didn't mind the taste at all.

"Kevin!"

Something almost felt disconnected in Edd's mind once he felt Kevin take him into his hot and wet mouth. It felt so good - gave him so much pleasure - he almost couldn't stand it. Edd's eyes widened and he propped himself on his elbows to watch Kevin work on him. The image he saw, himself between Kevin's lips, was so erotic that he felt everything completely let go. Kevin made eye contact with him and just at the moment created a bit of suction even as he twirled his tongue around the tip. Edd fell back on the bed, bringing his hands up to his forehead with a loud moan. An even louder moan followed when he felt, more than heard, Kevin's chuckle at his reaction.

Kevin was pleased with himself. Edd was reacting just how he hoped he would. Kevin suspected Edd would enjoy it once he did it – it was just getting Edd to a place where he was ready. Kevin's patience was amply rewarded. Edd started bucking his hips up and Kevin tested how far he could take Edd into his mouth, almost gagging. For never having done anything like this, or even having this done to himself, he thought he was doing a good job. He watched enough videos over the past few months to have an idea of what to do.

Edd's body was becoming agitated and tense, and Kevin thought the boy might be close to climaxing. Edd's hands dropped back to the bed, his fingers clutching the bedspread. His breathing was erratic, and he kept moaning Kevin's name. The way Edd unraveled, the sounds he made, the way his back arched, got Kevin so hard he fought to not touch himself and bring his own relief.

Kevin felt one of Edd's hands on his head again, the fingers tangling in his hair when they flexed as Edd thrust his hips up eagerly. "Kevin," Edd gasped. "I-I think…I…oh dear."

Edd came into Kevin's mouth, yelling Kevin's name and ending in a deep moan that Kevin couldn't believe came from Edd. He nearly choked on Edd's cum, so he swallowed the first quickly, stroking Edd through his orgasm and catching the spurts in his mouth. It didn't taste bad at all and Kevin was relieved. He wanted to do this to Edd forever.

He stopped stimulating Edd, knowing that there was a certain point where the pleasure turned to pain. Kevin chuckled to himself thinking that this was the advantage of being a guy making love to another guy. He knew a lot more about how a guy would feel than a girl would. Edd was trembling and breathing hard, but finally let go of Kevin's hair. He crawled up to lay flush to Edd's side and caressed Edd's face as Edd came down from his high.

Edd never looked more beautiful to him, with his flushed cheeks and messed up hair. Edd bit his lower lip as he breathed heavily through his nose. His eyes fluttered open and sought Kevin's, the blue-green shine making Kevin's breath stutter. Edd's breathing slowed and he smiled lazily at Kevin, his eyes half-lidded.

"Dee?" Kevin asked.

"I love you, Kevin."

Kevin laughed a little. "I love you too," he said, brushing his fingers through Edd's hair. "Was that good for you?"

"Oh my, Kevin, I have never felt anything like that in my life. Thank you for making me feel something so wonderful."

Relieved, Kevin said, "It truly was my pleasure, Dee."

"Kiss me, Kevin, please," Edd begged.

"But you just, you know, in my mouth," Kevin said, surprised. He knew how Edd was about things.

"I don't care, Kevin, I just want to kiss you."

Kevin obliged, pleased that Edd was so willing to give up his inhibitions completely. It boded well for their future sex life. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin, pulling him down and kissing him like Edd had never kissed him before, a leg wrapped around him and Kevin's brain went fuzzy.

"Kevin," Edd whispered hesitantly. "I-I want…"

When Edd paused, Kevin murmured, "What is it you want Dee?" He both hoped and didn't hope that Edd wanted sex. While he wanted more than anything to make love to his boyfriend, he wasn't prepared for it tonight.

In a voice low and nervous, Edd said, "I want to see you, too. And I-I want to touch you."

Kevin caressed Edd's hair, smiling, "Edd, tonight was about making you feel good. Don't worry about me."

"It will make me feel good to make you feel good if I can. I want that."

"Only if you're sure, Dee."

"I am very sure Kevin."

Kevin rolled onto his back, reaching down to shimmy his underwear down his hips and then pulled them off to throw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Edd rolled to his side, propped up on his elbow and looked at Kevin. Kevin's cock fascinated him. It was slightly longer than Edd's but thicker. He was fully erect, and Kevin waited to see what Edd would do.

Edd's curious fingers reached down between them, gently touching the hard thickness – so different, yet so similar to his own. Not that he pleasured himself very much, at least not until he and Kevin started dating. Many of their makeout sessions left him so excited he needed to relieve himself once Kevin went home. The soft and gentle touches drove Kevin crazy and he bit his lip to help keep himself still.

Edd instinctually grasped Kevin the way he would himself and started stroking, a little tentatively at first, but when Kevin responded with a low moan, he gained more confidence. "I am not left-handed," Edd noted apologetically. "This is a little awkward for me."

"Do you hear me complaining, Dee?" Kevin managed to say, ending his statement with a moan.

"No, I do not, Kevin."

Kevin knew it wouldn't take long for him to come, but he was surprised he felt ready to peak so fast. The thought flitted through his hazy brain that it was his Edd, his sexually shy and reticent boyfriend, doing this to him, and that excited him even more. He tried to hold back, wanted this to last longer, this sensation of Edd's thin fingers holding him so tightly – the fingers he'd imagined every time he'd masturbated since he fell for Edd – those fingers finally touching him, clumsily bringing him to climax. He wanted it to last, but there was no help for it. Kevin came quickly, squirting up onto his abdomen as he growled, "Fuuuuuuuck…Edd."

It showed how far Edd progressed that he wasn't as bothered by the results of Kevin's climax as Kevin thought he'd be, even with some of it on his hand. Edd snuggled against Kevin's side as Kevin basked in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Kevin never knew a climax could feel like this – one brought by someone else, someone he loved. He had never felt so satisfied, and it made him anticipate making love to Edd someday.

When Kevin's heart rate slowed, and his breathing returned to normal, he asked Edd if there was anything to clean up with. Ever the germaphobe, Edd rolled over and sat up, keeping his hand away from the sheets, and bent over to rummage into one of his nightstand drawers. Kevin caressed his lower back as he did, stopping when Edd turned back to him with baby wipes. "I keep these in the nightstand in case of unexpected stickiness," Edd explained, which made Kevin laugh. Edd just smiled and wiped his hand and Kevin's stomach before turning to throw the wipes away.

Kevin rolled over when Edd turned away from him and grabbed his boyfriend around the waist, pulling him close and into a spooning position. Climaxing usually made him sleepy and he just wanted to cuddle with Edd as he fell asleep. Sensing what Kevin wanted, and feeling a delicious sense of drowsiness, Edd snuggled back into Kevin. They laid like this before, on Kevin's enormous couch while watching movies, but always fully clothed. There was a level of comfort and intimacy that Edd loved now, embraced from behind by Kevin without clothes.

"Was that sufficient Kevin?" Edd asked.

"Sufficient?" Kevin laughed. "Dee, that was mind-blowing."

"Oh good, I am glad I made you feel good."

"Good doesn't even describe it, Dee," Kevin said, kissing Edd's shoulder. "I love you so much," he said sleepily.

"I love you, Kevin," Edd responded, sighing happily. Soon, Kevin's soft snores filled the room. Edd rubbed the top of Kevin's hand, which lay flat on the bed in front of Edd's stomach. He thought hard while he lay there. This night had been unexpected and magical, though he assumed he should have known this would happen soon. This intimacy. They'd been rushing headlong toward it since November. Kevin was patient, never pushing him too far, but Edd realized he was the one directing this path. He allowed Kevin to do things to him, allowed Kevin to break down all of his walls and defenses. Because he wanted it as much as Kevin did. Hearing Kevin tell him he loved him flipped everything in Edd's mind and heart. He knew Kevin loved him, but to hear it made it real. Edd could feel the shift in his commitment to Kevin.

Not that he hadn't felt committed to Kevin before, but now that love was out there, transforming from some ethereal and misty concept into a solid and grounded reality, Edd knew everything would be different now - including their intimacy. He decided that in the morning he would tell Kevin he was ready for more. And he was, he couldn't wait for Kevin to make love to him. It would have to be next weekend though. He would have to do research and that would take time. That decision made, Edd drifted off into a dreamless, but satisfied slumber.


	5. I Know I Want More

**Chapter 5 - I Know I Want More**

Edd's eyes fluttered open, unable to focus on the clock next to his bed. He felt drowsy, satisfied, and protected. A soft snore in his ear woke him up fully and he realized he couldn't move. Kevin draped himself on top of him and tightly wrapped his arms and legs around Edd. This was new. Kevin never held him like this when they spooned while watching movies, but then, they'd never slept together before. Edd analyzed this new situation and concluded he liked it very much. Kevin's weight was comforting, and the way Kevin clung to him made him feel incredibly loved.

The clock read 1:26 am. Edd shivered despite Kevin's body heat around him. He also felt the urge to use the bathroom, but extricating himself from Kevin's hold was not going to be easy.

However, Edd was used to wiggling out of the embraces of Ed and Eddy, and the clinginess of Marie Kanker, who used to have a crush on him years ago. If he could escape from her clutches, he was positive he could get out of Kevin's.

He squirmed and maneuvered himself until he slipped out of the bed. The light next to his bed was still on, so he was able to find his boxers easily. How Kevin managed to toss them onto his desk was a mystery. He smiled, sure Kevin wasn't paying much attention to his aim at the time with other things on his mind.

"Dee?" Kevin muttered in a drowsy voice.

"I am here," he whispered.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom. I will be back presently. Then I think it best we get under the covers. It is rather chilly in here."

Kevin grunted, rolled onto his back, and stretched. Edd watched with his mouth slightly open. Kevin, naked and splayed out on his bed, was a sight to see. It was hard to believe this was real. "I should pee too," Kevin said, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "Do you have anything I can brush my teeth with?" he grimaced and stuck out his tongue.

Edd chuckled. "Yes, Kevin, I do. I will leave a brand-new toothbrush on the counter for you," he promised and stepped out of his room.

In the bathroom, Edd stood in front of the shower, tilting his head as he contemplated whether or not to take one. With a shrug, he instead used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and, as promised, dug out a spare toothbrush and left it on the counter for Kevin before returning to his room.

Kevin sat on the edge of the bed, boxer briefs now on. He looked sexier like this – the hint of mystery appealed to Edd's senses. Not, he thought, that he didn't like to see Kevin naked. Kevin smiled up at him, a tired but happy smile, and Edd's heart sped up.

Kevin held up his arms and Edd slipped into his embrace, wedged between his thighs. "I love you, Dee," Kevin murmured, and his breath tickled Edd's stomach.

Edd raked his fingers through Kevin's hair and smiled. "I love you, Kevin."

Kevin placed a sloppy kiss on Edd's stomach, and nudged him back in order to stand. "Be right back, sweetheart."

Edd settled on the the bed rubbing his hand over the wet spot on his stomach. It was nice to fall asleep with Kevin, skin flush with his, he thought. Edd, however, never slept in anything but his pajamas. "I can try it one night. If I do not get much sleep, I can make it up tomorrow," he spoke aloud.

Kevin returned, closing the door although they were alone in the house. "I hope you don't mind I'm spending the night?" he asked shyly as he approached. Kevin loved how Edd looked in his boxers, hair tangled and messy, gazing up at him with his beautiful eyes.

"No Kevin, I do not mind. I did tell you earlier I would like you to spend the night with me, did I not?"

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, but I want to make sure."

Edd looked down, feeling shy himself. "Kevin," he uttered, "I want you to know you are welcome in my bed at any time."

Kevin's eyes widened. It was something he barely dreamed of hearing. Edd wanted him as badly as he wanted Edd, and while Kevin never doubted how much Edd cared about him, hearing Edd offer this touched Kevin in a way he couldn't explain. "Good, Dee," Kevin said, tangling his fingers in the silky black hair in front of him. "I want to be there all the time."

"Will your parents not be worried tonight?" Edd asked.

"I told them I'd probably stay here or at Nazz's tonight. They were cool with it."

"Oh," Edd said, then thought a moment. "Oh, dear."

Kevin laughed. "Don't worry about it, Dee. Mom and Dad don't mind," he said. "Come on, be my little spoon again, will ya? It was so nice falling asleep with you in my arms."

"I very much enjoyed it too, Kevin," Edd agreed as he stood, pulled back the covers, and crawled onto the bed with Kevin. Edd found himself back in the position in which he woke up but cozier with the warmth and comfort of the blanket covering them.

* * *

8:44 am. Edd never slept in this long, especially on a Sunday. He liked to be up early to clean and finish laundry. He must have been exhausted. Or maybe he was so comfortable he didn't want to wake up. He wasn't in Kevin's embrace anymore. At some point in the night, Kevin rolled over onto his back and filled the room with his heavy breathing and soft snores.

Edd slid out from under the covers and went to the bathroom. As he washed his hands, he thought about whether he should stay up or crawl back into bed. Bed sounded like the more tempting option. When he returned to his room, Kevin was now on his side, hand stretched over the covers as if looking for Edd. Edd smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend and decided it would be a nice thing to curl back up in his arms.

He gently moved Kevin's hand and slid under the covers, laying on his side and facing Kevin so he could watch him sleep. Kevin's hand rested on Edd's hip above the blanket. Edd didn't think Kevin could be any cuter with his hair sticking every which way, face mushed against the pillow, mouth open slightly as he breathed. He couldn't believe this gorgeous man loved him. Edd Vincent. Out of everyone in the world.

Kevin's face was beautiful, though Kevin told him he thought Edd was the beautiful one. Edd couldn't see what Kevin saw, but he did see the beauty in the handsomeness of Kevin's features. The freckles, which some might consider a blemish, enhanced Kevin's face - they fit the overall impression of him. Edd's eyes trailed down to Kevin's chest, partially exposed from under the blanket, and his breath caught.

Edd reached up and softly ran his fingertips over Kevin's cheek, smiling at the slight roughness of stubble - Kevin must not have shaved yesterday. He often complained he couldn't grow a beard to save his life - hair grew in patchy, if at all. Edd knew it was frustrating to Kevin who wanted to try a goatee, but Edd was happy Kevin couldn't. Edd loved him beardless, so he could see his pretty skin. He never said he thought Kevin pretty, but he did.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Kevin asked, eyes closed.

Edd's fingers jerked back, only to be caught by Kevin's hand. He opened his eyes and laughed at Edd, who tried to maintain a frown but couldn't. He was giddy.

"Yes, I was, actually," Edd admitted.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, Kevin, I did. You are beautiful."

Edd was proud he got Kevin to blush, and smiled slyly at Kevin, knowing what his smile did to his boyfriend. It worked. Kevin growled playfully and clutched at Edd's waist, pulling him closer. Edd squirmed in delight, but not in a way to indicate he wanted to be anywhere but in Kevin's arms.

Kevin pressed his forehead against Edd's to stare into his eyes. Kevin brought his hand up to the side of Edd's head and rested it lightly there, absently running his thumb over Edd's cheek. "Dee," he said, his voice husky. "Thank you for last night. It means so much to me that you trust me."

"I trust you and love you, Kevin. Thank you for making me feel so incredible. Not only physically, but in my heart too."

Kevin smiled and tilted his head enough for a sweet kiss, nothing passionate or needy, just a soft press of the lips before returning to gazing at Edd.

"Kevin," Edd began in a quiet voice, "there is something I want to tell you."

Alerted by the seriousness of his tone, Kevin frowned. "Is it bad?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, not at all." Edd pursed his lips as he gathered his thoughts. "I know how patient you have been with me." He pressed a finger against Kevin's lips when he saw his boyfriend open his mouth to protest. "You have, and I am so grateful. I sometimes think I do not deserve you. You do not know how much it means to me that you waited for me to be ready for more intimacy with you. Goodness knows I wanted it, but something held me back. I did not understand for certain what it was until last night."

Kevin listened, not interrupting, but instead played with the hair at the nape of Edd's neck.

Edd continued, "I have loved you since our beginning, and I know you loved me even if we never said it to each other. I think, however, I needed to hear it. Not that it proved to me what I already knew, but the words have such a power to them. I know I have told you before I have wondered for a long time how I would handle intimacy in a relationship. I know better than anyone the issues I have. I did not think I could ever be like this with anyone. I trust you - with my life, with my heart, with my whole body. You made me let go of everything last night and I enjoyed it."

Kevin couldn't help but smile at the way Edd stressed the word 'enjoyed'. "I enjoyed it too, Dee."

"You let me see I can be intimate with you and not worry about anything," Edd continued. "Intimate in a way I never dreamed I could be with someone. It was a fear of mine because deep inside I did want this sort of relationship, but always believed myself to have too many hang-ups for one. Thank you. You do not know how much you have done for me."

Kevin felt tears sting his eyes and he pulled Edd closer, flush to his body, and held him tight. Edd buried his face in Kevin's neck, one arm shoved between their chests, the other around Kevin's torso, clinging hard. Kevin turned his head slightly to press his lips against Edd's neck, fighting back the tears. His beautiful little genius made him feel so loved He never thought anyone would love and trust him this much and he thanked every god there was he took a chance back in November.

Kevin, however, was surprised to hear Edd's next statement, muffled as it was with Edd's mouth hidden against his skin. "Kevin, I am ready to go further with you." Kevin's heart started beating hard and he wondered if Edd could feel it, evidenced by the little chuckle he heard and felt. Did Edd want it now? Kevin wasn't exactly ready. He was, but not immediately ready. He knew there were things they needed to discuss. He had found information online about what to do, so he knew there were things they needed, particularly some sort of lubrication, which he didn't have. Did Edd?

When Kevin didn't say anything, Edd pulled back to look him in the eyes, his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Was he being too forward with Kevin? He was certainly under the impression Kevin wanted to go further. "Kevin?"

"Are you sure, Dee?" Kevin asked in a loving and gentle voice, brushing Edd's messy bed-hair from his forehead.

"Yes, Kevin. I love you and I trust you. Completely. If last night's delights were just a taste, I know I want more."

"I do too, Dee. I want it so much. But…" Kevin trailed off, an uncertain expression on his face.

"What is it Kevin?" Edd asked, his own expression worried.

"Do you want to now? I'm not experienced, though I admit I did look up how to go about it. And I think we should have some…" Kevin rambled, his own cheeks turning red.

"Lubrication, Kevin?"

"Geez, Dee," Kevin laughed. "Yes, that. If you tell me you have lube in your drawer…"

Edd giggled, putting his hand over his mouth. "No, I do not. I do not mean we have to go further this weekend. I know there are things we need to discuss, and I have my own research to do."

Kevin shook his head, "You and your research."

"It is good to be prepared, Kevin," Edd said. "Besides, you have done your own research as you have admitted."

"True, Dee, true."

"I would like to know what to expect when you make love to me, Kevin, and how I should prepare myself."

Kevin thought about Edd's phrasing. "Does that mean…" Kevin said, trying to think how to say it.

"That I want to receive you? Yes, Kevin. I assumed it is what you would want."

"It's not all about what I want, Dee."

"I do not think I am aggressive enough to…"

Kevin smiled, "You might be surprised. For our first time, I can certainly go first, so to speak. But at some point, I think I'd like you to top."

"You would?"

"Sure!"

Edd's lips pursed, looking far too cute than was good for him. "I know I am considered the 'girl' of the relationship, Kevin. You are the masculine one, so I thought you might want the role of the male when we have intercourse."

Kevin frowned. "I don't think of you as a girl, Dee. You shouldn't either. You're as masculine as I am, so we can both top or bottom. Besides, something about the thought of you dominating me turns me on."

"Kevin!" Edd screeched, hiding his face in his laughing boyfriends' chest.

Kevin rolled onto his back, pulling Edd on top of him. "See? Can't tell me you don't like this?" he teased.

Edd made a vague sound against Kevin's skin.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I do like this," Edd admitted, keeping his face hidden but Kevin pulled Edd up enough so he could kiss him.

"I love that I can still make you blush after all these months."

Edd tried to make an angry face at Kevin, "To be fair, it does not take much to make me blush. I would not count it as a victory." Edd silenced the laughter of his boyfriend with a kiss. "I am going to take a shower, then I shall make us breakfast while you take yours."

"You don't want to stay in bed all day and mess around?" Kevin teased.

"As tempting as it sounds, I do need to shower. I do not like feeling this messy." Kevin chuckled while Edd continued. "We need sustenance anyway, and I have homework I must complete, as well as my normal Sunday chores."

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and squeezed, kissing Edd's lips, cheeks, and neck while the smaller boy tried to wriggle out of his arms, protesting. "Ok, ok, ok, Dee. I'll let you go," he pouted, kissing Edd once more before releasing him.

* * *

Within an hour, they were at the kitchen table, eating the omelets Edd prepared while Kevin was in the shower. "These are good, Dee. You'll have to show me how to make them. I should have had you show me how at Christmas."

"They are quite easy, Kevin. I like making them, because they can be adapted to whatever taste you are craving, depending on what you put in them as filling."

They talked of benign subjects during breakfast, both not mentioning the night they spent. They were honest and open with each other in the dark of Edd's room, but in the bright sunlight streaming through the kitchen windows, it seemed something they shouldn't talk about. Or so Kevin thought.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Dee, I have a meeting for the baseball team tomorrow after school. It should only take about an hour, but I'll be late getting home. I know you have practice for the Geography bowl, but I won't be able to make you dinner at my house tomorrow."

"Alright, Kevin. I will text you when I am done, and we can meet here if you would like. I can heat up some leftovers from whatever I make tonight. If I am home before you, I can begin my research on intercourse."

Kevin stared at Edd.

"Though," Edd said, pressing a finger against his chin, "I am not quite sure where I should start. You said you found information about the process, Kevin. Where did you find it?"

Kevin cleared his throat, a blush creeping up his face. "Uh, I um, I don't know. Googled it, I guess." He looked down at his half-finished breakfast, his appetite gone. "I mean, you have to kind of be specific to find good advice and not porn sites."

Edd hummed, continuing to eat. For a guy who until last night was flustered if Kevin so much as accidentally touched him between the legs, he was certainly not averse to discussing the subject. "If you still have those websites, Kevin, they would be a great help to me to start my research."

"Uh, yeah, Dee. I'll, um, send them to you."

"Is something wrong, Kevin?"

Kevin shook his head jerkily. "No. Um. You're so methodical about it. And," he added, looking up at Edd, "you act like you're not embarrassed. I mean, you were embarrassed to do what we did last night. At least you were blushing a lot, and you seemed tense at the beginning. Like, why are you not right now?"

"I think I understand what you mean, Kevin," Edd replied. "I am not sure. I do not think I was embarrassed last night. Not really. I was nervous because I did not know what to expect. I was also nervous about you seeing me without my clothing. I was worried you would not like what you saw." He held up his hand to stop Kevin's protest. "The worry left me quite rapidly, Kevin, and I know it was stupid of me to think it. You tend to make me blush, so I am sure it contributed to the redness of my face. Today though? I think the knowledge we plan to have intercourse next weekend makes me calmer. I have a focus - finding out the best way for us to make love. If I treat it like a research project, I will not be as anxious about the whole thing."

Kevin laughed. His little genius was so adorkable. "Knowledge is power, eh?"

"Absolutely, Kevin," Edd agreed eagerly. "If I know what to expect, I will not be as nervous as last night. Also, approaching it as I plan to do will help steady my nerves this week. Besides, Kevin, we should be able to talk about this to each other. I surely have been honest with you about waiting, have I not?"

"Of course, Dee. I do want to talk about this with you. It's just a little awkward for me." Noticing the slight frown forming on Edd's lips, he added quickly, "_Not_ that I don't want to talk about it. I want to, and I know we need to. I'm surprised you're so blunt about it."

"There is no reason to be coy about it, Kevin. We are going to have intercourse and we need to talk about it. It is simple." After a moment, he giggled and said slyly, "I think I am going to enjoy making you blush this week."


	6. I Trust You With My Life

**Chapter 6 - I Trust You With My Life**

_**Dee:**__ Kevin, my practice was canceled, so I will go home. I will leave the door open for you. Please come into the house when you arrive. Do not forget to leave your shoes at the door._

Kevin rolled his eyes and laughed fondly. Would Edd ever stop reminding him about the damn shoes?

_**Kevin:**__ I never forget Dee_

_**Dee:**__ Because I always remind you._

_**Kevin: **__ Sure sure sure. See you soon _

_**Dee: **__ I cannot wait!_

"Who's got you smiling so much?" Jake said.

"Um, no one." He shut off his phone.

"Mhm." Jake side-eyed Kevin with a grin. "'No one' is making you smile like an idiot. And there's the blush. No one at all, eh?"

There was a waver in Kevin's laugh. "Yeah, no one," he said as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Dude, you got a little someone on the down low? I know you hit a drought, or I thought you did. You finally out of it?"

"You could say something like that."

"Awesome dude! That's fucking great! Who is it?"

"Ah, no one."

"There's the 'No one' again," Jake smirked. "Weird name."

"Oh ha-ha," Kevin deadpanned.

"Seriously, dude, who is it? Is it serious? You dating someone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Someone."

Jake frowned. "Uh, ok? If you don't want to tell me…" He shoved the door to the gym, walked ahead of Kevin, and stalked over to the small group of teammates sitting on the bleachers. Kevin rubbed at his face with his hand as he slowly made his way over too. After such a happy weekend, he felt his mood come down, shadowing the happiness in his life.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Kevin sang when he opened the door to Edd's house. He heard Edd's laugh from the direction of the kitchen, so he kicked off his shoes and went to find his boyfriend. Edd was at the table, laptop in front of him. He looked up at Kevin with a big smile, and Kevin crossed to him to give him a quick kiss.

"Greetings, Kevin! How was your baseball meeting?"

"S'ok, I guess. We talked about upcoming games and other stuff. Nothing major. Why was your practice canceled?"

Edd studied Kevin as he took off his jacket and settled himself at the table. Edd noted the absent look in his eyes and his slight frown. "Mr. O'Brien was out today and everyone else wanted a day off, I suppose. Is everything alright, Kevin?"

Kevin's eyes met his. "Why, Dee?"

Edd shrugged, mouth forming into a small frown. "You look a little upset to me. Are you regretting our actions this weekend?"

"What!? No! No, nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

Kevin propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand with a little sigh. "Jake was bugging me about you."

"Me?"

"Sort of. He saw me texting you before the meeting. I guess I looked really happy." Edd smiled. "You know how close Jake and I are. So, he started bugging me about who I was texting and guessed I was dating someone. I wouldn't tell him, of course, and I think he was hurt by it."

Edd nodded slowly, looking down at his hands, whose fingers rested on his laptop keyboard. "I see, Kevin."

"Jake is such a good friend, you know? It was fine when I didn't say anything, but he asked me, and I felt like shit lying to him."

"I can certainly understand, Kevin."

Kevin stretched out his arm, his hand palm up. Edd reached towards him to take it, and Kevin gave it a squeeze. "I'm not telling you this to force the issue, Dee. Or saying we need to be out. Please understand. I'm just frustrated, and I don't want to hide anything from you."

"I do appreciate it Kevin. I do want you to tell me anything you feel, good and bad."

"Same. Like this past weekend. I wish you would have told me how you felt sooner. I mean the whole not-feeling-good-enough-for-me thing."

"It was foolish of me to think that, Kevin. You certainly show me in every way there is how much you love me."

"I try to, anyway," Kevin smiled.

"I understand how you feel about being dishonest with your friend. I wish I felt comfortable with being out at school."

"I know, Dee. I'm not expecting you to be ok with it until you're ready."

"I am sorry, truly sorry, to cause you any sort of pain. I wish I was not so…"

"Come here." Kevin pulled at Edd's hand as he pushed his chair back. Edd stood and moved to sit on Kevin's lap. Kevin wrapped his arms around him and Edd nuzzled against his neck. "Don't feel bad, sweetheart. You're not ready and I understand. Don't ever feel bad about it. And don't apologize for it either."

"You are too good to me, Kevin," he said.

Edd felt, more than heard, Kevin's chuckle. "Cause I love you, dork. I'll do anything to keep you happy. I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad, ok? I want you to know whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Edd tilted his head to plant a kiss on Kevin's jawline. "Thank you, Kevin. Believe me, I do evaluate my fears and feelings often on this subject. I hope to someday be strong enough."

"And if you're not, you're not. But I'm not hiding this at college, ok?"

"Oh no Kevin, I do not plan on it."

"Good," Kevin grunted, resting his chin on Edd's head. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kevin's arms started to get tired from keeping Edd from sliding off his lap. He kissed Edd's head before giving him a gentle nudge. "Now get back to your homework," he ordered.

"Oh, I was not doing homework, Kevin!" Edd regained his balance and sat on his chair. "I was looking at those websites you suggested. This research is quite fascinating!"

Kevin blushed, which made Edd laugh. "Uh, so what do you think?"

"I do not fear the process nearly as much as I did previously. Things look fairly straightforward," Edd said, glancing at the computer. "You will need to prepare me. Or," he mused, looking at the ceiling, "I suppose I could prepare myself. I should be flexible enough to reach. This site suggests using fingers, well lubricated, to prepare me. Or sexual aids. Unfortunately, I do not have any of those. If you feel uncomfortable with it, Kevin, I can do it myself."

Kevin had read the same advice but hearing Edd say it so matter-of-factly burned his cheeks in a way he'd never blushed before. "I'll take care of it, Dee."

"Excellent, Kevin," Edd said, catching Kevin's eye and beaming at him. "I think I shall begin getting myself used to the sensation of having something inside me this week, so it will not be as much of a shock on Saturday. I purchased some lubrication on my way home to practice this week."

The image of Edd preparing himself would never leave Kevin's mind and he could feel himself getting excited. He could tell Edd was thoroughly enjoying his embarrassment, so he figured he would give it back. With his best leer, he growled at Edd, "We could fool around more like this past weekend, and I can help you with getting ready, Dee."

Edd's eyes widened. Kevin hoped he would get Edd to blush, but Edd merely nodded. "That actually might help, Kevin. I shall still work on preparing myself when you are not here, but I would not object to more oral stimulation with the addition of the use of your fingers to accustom me to the sensation of something entering me. The oral would certainly be a pleasant distraction from any discomfort I may feel."

Kevin nearly choked. "Dee!" He covered his face with his hands. Edd laughed, hugging his arms over his stomach as if it hurt to laugh so hard. "All right!" Kevin grunted playfully. "You're going to pay for that! If it's what you want…" He jumped up and grabbed Edd right out of his chair. His boyfriend screeched as Kevin positioned him over his shoulder. He patted Edd's behind as he headed toward the stairs. "No time like the present to start your preparation, eh sweetheart?"

* * *

Kevin nestled himself between Edd's spread legs on the bed. It was different today, in the bright light of the afternoon as opposed to the dim atmosphere on Saturday night. He thought he might be embarrassed or self-conscious about what he was about to do, but he wasn't. He also thought he might find it gross to deliberately put his fingers into Edd, but he didn't. Kevin was so excited to be touching Edd and making his boyfriend feel good, that his mind focused on that instead.

Edd's fast breathing and soft moans filled his ears as Kevin took him in his mouth, teasing the head of Edd's cock with his tongue. The bottle of lube lay conveniently close by and Edd had bent his legs to dig his heels into his bed with each spasm of pleasure. After a little mewl from Edd, Kevin pushed a well-lubricated finger into him.

Edd cried out, body tensed. Kevin stopped, only in to the first knuckle and pulled his mouth from Edd. "I'm sorry, Dee!"

Kevin could see Edd trying to relax himself as he gasped, "It is ok, Kevin. It is-it is a little strange. Do not stop."

"If it hurts…"

"It is not exactly painful. It is more discomfort. I need to get used to this," Edd said, his hands clenching the sheets and a strained tone to his voice.

"Only if you're sure…"

"I am sure, Kevin," Edd interrupted with a groan.

Kevin's mouth caught Edd again, bobbing his head a few times, but not moving his finger, letting Edd relax before he was able to push further inside. They both read relaxation was key. It felt odd to him, the warmth around his pointer finger, but he didn't mind. Edd had assured him he cleansed himself thoroughly before Kevin arrived.

In spite of his bravado, Edd was worried. Kevin was much larger than his finger, so how on earth was Edd going to manage when one finger felt uncomfortable? At least Kevin was taking his time and the added oral stimulation drowned the discomfort with pleasure.

Kevin moved his finger in and out, imitating the motion he would perform during intercourse. The lubrication helped and Edd found it felt better the longer Kevin did it, so he was fully able to concentrate on the slow blowjob Kevin was giving him. _ 'I must really return the favor and bring Kevin to climax orally,' _he thought, surprised he was willing.

"How're you doing Dee?"

"It feels much nicer, though it does feel strange to have something going in as opposed to going out," Edd said in a breathy voice.

Kevin laughed. "You're so literal, Dee. Do you think you can handle two fingers?"

"I can try."

Edd moaned as Kevin's mouth brought the warm and wet heat back to his groin. If Kevin kept this up much longer, no matter how slow he was going, Edd would not last. Kevin pulled out his finger, squirted more of the lube on his first two fingers, then nudged them at his opening. Edd tried not to tense up; he knew the tenser he was the worse it would be. He didn't know if he succeeded, or if his body was adjusting, but Kevin pushed in much easier. It was another stretch, but Edd thought he adjusted much faster than before, and the discomfort shifted to pleasure quickly.

"Kevin!" Edd gasped. "I am close, I think."

Kevin moved his fingers faster as his tongue coaxed Edd to orgasm. He was surprised at one thrust to feel Edd jump and his whole body shuddered as he cried out in a way Kevin had not heard from him. He paused with his fingers as Edd came. He nearly choked at the rush in his mouth and how tightly the walls around his two fingers squeezed. Kevin swallowed, getting excited at the thought of it being his own cock inside Edd instead of his fingers.

Edd shook, his breath coming out in little gasps. Kevin pulled his fingers out gently, watching Edd with a bemused expression. Edd hadn't reacted like this on Saturday. What caused this? Kevin was more confident in what he did, but he didn't think he had done much different with the blowjob. Did having his fingers inside make that much of a difference?

Edd had put his wipes on his nightstand, knowing they would be using the lube. Kevin used one to wipe his fingers quickly, then settled himself against Edd's side. With the hand that hadn't been up inside his boyfriend, he stroked Edd's face as the boys' breathing returned to normal. Kevin was again in awe of how beautiful Edd looked.

"Kevin that-that was. Oh, dear. So much better than Saturday," Edd gasped.

"Did it feel better with my fingers?"

Edd nodded. "I think so. I believe you hit what was my prostate. I remember reading that stimulating it can cause intense pleasure. It certainly did. I think you touched it as I orgasmed. I have never felt so good."

"It hurt at first, though, didn't it?" Kevin asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Not exactly," Edd admitted, though he smiled at Kevin. "It was worth it in the end." Then he giggled. "No pun intended."

It took a moment for Kevin to get it, and when he did, he burst into laughter, pressing his face against Edd's chest. They laughed, holding onto each other, a silly euphoria bubbling within them both. Kevin, still holding onto Edd, rolled onto his back, pulling Edd with him. "Dirty puns from my little Dee? Never thought I'd hear that!"

"I can be fairly naughty when I let myself, Kevin," Edd protested. "One does not hang around Eddy for very long without picking up a few things."

Edd leaned down to kiss Kevin, his leg brushing up against Kevin's erection. "If you do not mind, Kevin, I would like to try my own skills in bringing you pleasure orally."

Kevin did not mind at all.

* * *

Kevin lay on his back, basking in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he'd experienced. Edd tucked himself against his side, one leg over Kevin's, snuggled up with an arm over Kevin's stomach and head laid on his chest. Kevin's breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Was it sufficient, Kevin?"

The softly asked question made him laugh. "You need to stop asking me, Dee. Everything you do is 'sufficient'. It's never been like that."

"I am glad."

Kevin sighed happily, cuddling Edd closer, if it were possible. To think his shy little boyfriend went to town on him the way he did blew his mind. He had propped himself on his elbows to watch, because the sight of his beautiful mouth working on him excited him beyond anything. And while Edd was inexperienced and tentative, he threw himself into the task much to Kevin's delight.

"Where did you learn to do that, Dee?" he teased Edd. "You were like a professional."

"Hardly, Kevin," he laughed. "Though I do admit I watched some educational videos last evening."

Kevin was stunned. "You watched porn?"

"Well, yes, I did," Edd admitted. "I wanted to see what to expect, though I know you said pornography is generally fake or fantasy and not quite true to actual sexual intercourse. It at least gave me a general idea of what to expect. I did find a video meant to be instructional, on the best way to service a male orally. I believe the video was intended for women, but as it had to do with the mouth, I watched it for some pointers."

"You always take your lessons seriously."

"I do, Kevin, and I am a good learner, am I not?"

"The best."

They laughed again and snuggled. "I am so looking forward to Saturday," Kevin whispered.

"As am I, my Kevin," Edd breathed.

Kevin blinked. Edd rarely referred to him like that and it caused a warm glow in his chest.

"Kevin?" Edd asked in a curious tone, "I do have one question. Or rather, there is one thing on which I think we should decide."

"What's that Dee?" Kevin asked, a little drowsy.

"What is your opinion on the use of a prophylactic?"

"A what?"

"In common terms, a condom."

Kevin hummed. "I guess I figured I would wear one. Why?"

"I was thinking about it," Edd said. "The purpose of a condom is to prevent pregnancy and the spread of disease."

"Yeah."

"Well, we do not have to worry about the pregnancy part, obviously."

"Obviously."

"I have never sexually been with anyone, and you have informed me you have not been with anyone sexually either. As far as I know, we are both in excellent health as well."

"Are you saying you don't want to use protection?" Kevin asked, surprised. He thought Edd would be meticulous about it. If for no other reason than the mess.

"I think I would prefer to feel you, Kevin, as opposed to a synthetic material. If we do not have to worry about pregnancy or disease, I see no point in actually using a condom."

"If you want, Dee. I'll do whatever you feel comfortable with. Do you want proof I'm disease free?"

"I do not require it, Kevin. I trust what you have told me. If you trust me, then I think we can forego the use of protection."

Kevin couldn't believe how much trust Edd constantly put in him and he would be damned if he ever broke his trust. He craned his neck and kissed Edd's temple. "I trust you with my life, Dee."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Use condoms.


	7. Getting Laid Suits You

**Chapter 7 - Getting Laid Suits You**

Edd continued to make Kevin blush throughout the week. He constantly surprised Kevin with how he could discuss their plans in the plainest and most direct way, with the most clinical terms, and with little to no embarrassment. He took Edd's explanation at face value and did understand how Edd would handle it better approaching it as if it were a school assignment, but still.

"You're taking all the romance out of this, Dee," Kevin complained.

Edd looked up from his laptop and stared at Kevin. "Am I, Kevin?" he asked, his brow furrowed slightly. "It is not my intent at all."

"I know, but it's almost like you've scripted everything for Saturday. I feel like I have to do everything line by line and at a certain time and in a certain order."

Edd frowned, staring at his hands as he slid them from the keyboard to his lap, his shoulders sagging. "I certainly do not want you to feel that way, Kevin. I am sorry if I have."

Kevin felt a small stab of guilt because he knew why Edd was doing this. "Don't be sorry, Dee."

"I am, though, Kevin. You are so good to me. I do not want our love life to be flat and stale before it even begins." Edd sighed then, reaching up a hand to rub at his face. "It has calmed my nerves a great deal to have all of this information, along with what we are doing this week to prepare me. I do hope I do not bore you…"

Kevin interrupted. "Bore me? Edd, you never bore me. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"No Kevin, I want you to tell me what you feel," Edd said, finally looking up at him. "I want you to be honest with me about everything, including what you want out of our experience."

"I want to show you how much I love you. I want us both to feel good. If it means we do it how you want, then I will," Kevin responded, smiling what he hoped was a reassuring smile at Edd. "But I want to know if I ever want to try anything or mix things up, you'll be ok with it."

Edd nodded. "I am sure, once we have our first time, I will be more open to spontaneous lovemaking. It is just getting past this first experience. Not," he added, his nose scrunching a little, "that I am not looking forward to this weekend. I do not mean I perceive it as something to get through. I do not dread it at all. I am looking forward to it in a way I have never anticipated anything before."

Kevin's smile grew. "I am too, Dee."

"You truly make me feel wonderful in every way that can be imagined. I never thought I could experience anything like what you have shared with me, and I am so happy it will be you, Kevin. Look at how much I have changed from what we have done. With the confidence I am sure will come to me after Saturday, I am positive I will be more relaxed about our sexual relationship once we have our first time."

"I'm glad my first time will be with you, Dee. I'm glad you'll be my first and only."

"First and only?" Edd asked, his voice soft and breathy.

"There's never gonna be anyone else for me but you."

* * *

"Eddy, are you and Nazz sexually active?" Edd asked during a commercial break of their favorite show. Tonight, Edd and Ed were at Eddy's for their Friday night bingefest. Ed leaned against Edd, fast asleep, leaving Edd squeezed between his friends on the couch in Eddy's living room.

"Yeah," Eddy grunted, nibbling on his slice of pizza.

Edd was surprised. He thought Eddy would brag about it to his friends. Eddy must respect Nazz more than Edd gave him credit for. "How long did you both wait before becoming intimate?"

"Just after Christmas. Why? You and Kevin have done it, haven't you?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean, 'not exactly'?"

"We have not had full intercourse as of yet. Though we have orally and manually satisfied each other."

"Oh my God, Double D! I did_ not _need that image in my head! Fuck!"

"Language Eddy."

"Fuck!" Eddy repeated, "I don't need to picture you blowing Kevin. Come on."

"I am sorry, Eddy, but you did ask."

"I'm sorry I did," Eddy groaned. "How come you haven't done it?"

"I think I was waiting to hear Kevin tell me he loves me. Kevin did last weekend at the party, so we went back to my house and Kevin proceeded to bring me to orgasm. It was wonderful!"

"I wondered why you left." Eddy's eyebrows then popped up. "So wait, you haven't done anything more than kissing since you started dating? Like over three months ago?"

"Correct."

"Kev's a patient guy."

"That he is. I am lucky to have him," Edd agreed.

"Why the questions?"

"I was merely curious. I know it was probably foolish of me to make Kevin wait so long," Edd said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"No, it's not, Double D. You have to be ready for it. You weren't. There's nothing wrong about it. I'm glad Kevin was ok with it."

"I am too, believe me."

"Are you guys…?" he asked, leaving the actual question hanging.

"We plan to tomorrow."

"Wow, Edd. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eddy. After what we did last Saturday, I realized I am ready for further intimacy. I truly believe, as I said, I wanted to hear Kevin say those words. Once he did, I relaxed many of my inhibitions, and while I was nervous, of course, I enjoyed everything we did. We have spent this week exploring this new aspect of our relationship and are both looking forward to the complete act tomorrow."

"Well, Edd, I'm happy for you. I've noticed what a good mood you're in this week. Not that you're not usually in a good one, but you're more so now. Getting laid suits you."

"Eddy!"


	8. We've Got All Night

**Chapter 8 - We've Got All Night**

Kevin insisted on taking Edd out on Saturday for dinner. He texted Edd early in the morning on Saturday and recommended his boyfriend dress up in something nice and be ready by five. When Kevin showed up at his door, he held a bouquet of flowers, which got a pleased blush from Edd. "You did not have to bring me flowers, Kevin," he protested in a small voice even as he sniffed at the bouquet in his hands.

"I wanted to," Kevin said, leaning down to kiss the red cheek.

"Wait here. I shall go and put these in a vase with water. I shall not be more than a minute."

Edd returned quickly, carrying the vase of flowers and sat it up on the coffee table in front of the couch. "They are quite beautiful, Kevin. Thank you."

"My pleasure, sweetheart. Ready?"

"Where is it we are going, Kevin?" he asked. "I was under the impression we had other plans tonight."

"We do, Dee. We've got all night. Thought I'd take you out to dinner first, alright? Get you some sustenance to keep your energy levels up."

Edd laughed as he locked his front door. "I am sure that will greatly help me tonight. Though," he added cheekily, "I believe you are the one doing the majority of the physical exercise, if those videos were any indication."

"I hope you're not gonna be a pillow princess. I expect you to be a little bit active."

"Oh, I plan on it, Kevin. Do not worry."

Kevin laughed as they got to the car. It was Sylvie's car, as all Kevin owned was his motorcycle. They hadn't ridden on it yet, as it had been too cold most of the time they'd been together.

Kevin took him to a nice, upscale Italian restaurant at the edge of town. White cloths and linen napkins on the tables, and well-dressed patrons. It was also romantic, unlike their usual diner-type place. The candles illuminated their faces with a warm glow and a fireplace crackled nearby.

Edd's eyes jumped around the restaurant, fingers fidgeting with the cloth napkin on his lap. He and Kevin rarely went out alone unless outside of Peach Creek.

"You ok, Dee? You look a little nervous," Kevin asked.

"I am just making sure I do not see anyone we know," Edd said in a low tone.

"We shouldn't," Kevin shrugged. "This isn't the kind of place teenagers would hang out in. And we're kind of out of town, sort of, so we should be ok."

Edd nodded, glancing down at his menu. Everything looked delicious and he was having a little trouble deciding. "What do you plan to order, Kevin?"

"The Chicken Marsala looks good. You?"

"The Salmon sounds delicious. Though, to be honest, everything looks wonderful."

They ordered when the slightly snooty waiter returned with their drinks. Left alone, they talked of school, projects, the upcoming spring break, and their excitement over the soon to be released _Guardians of the Galaxy 2_ movie. Both of their meals proved to be excellent and they shared a chocolate soufflé for dessert.

"Why did you want to take me out for such a nice dinner, Kevin?"

Kevin looked up at Edd, amused, as he dug his spoon into the pastry. "Can't I treat my sweetheart to something nice every once in a while? I mean, it's a pretty big day for us, and I wanted to romance you a little bit."

Edd smiled, his eyes dropping almost coquettishly, "Of course you can. I enjoy when you are romantic. It means more to me today, as it is such a special day for us and our relationship."

"I'm not done romancing you yet, Eddward Vincent. Whenever you're ready, I'll pay, and we can move on to phase two."

"I am ready now, Kevin. This meal was quite enjoyable, though I am worried about our activities later, as I am so full."

"No worries, Dee. I've got something else planned that will allow us some time to digest." Kevin signaled the waiter for the check.

* * *

"Do you not think it is a little chilly to sit at the beach?" Edd laughed as Kevin dragged him across the empty parking lot and towards the small beach on Lake Michigan.

"I'll keep you warm, Dee, don't worry about that," Kevin teased him.

The beach was empty, as it was chilly and twilight. The waves rolling into the shore covered the sound of traffic on the highway. Kevin led Edd to a short distance from the water's edge and sat down. "Come on, sweetheart. Sit on my lap and you won't feel cold at all," Kevin said, holding his arms open.

Edd settled on the sand between Kevin's legs, protesting a little at the potential of dirtying his best dress pants. Kevin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Edd leaned into his chest, snuggling back until they were both comfortable. "You are right, Kevin. I do not feel cold at all." Kevin gave off a lot of body heat normally, and with their proximity and Kevin's warm breath on the side of his neck, Edd felt warm.

They sat in silence, Edd's head leaned back to rest on Kevin's shoulder, while Kevin settled his chin on Edd's shoulder. Kevin was glad the night was clear to see stars. A few weeks ago, Edd pointed out a few constellations and their Greek legends, excited to share his love for space.

"Hey, Dee?" he murmured, smiling at the tremor his breath caused as it ghosted over Edd's cheek. "What was the fancy name of that Bear constellation"?

"Ursa Major?" Kevin nodded. "It is commonly called the Big Dipper."

"I recognize it. It's the one where Zeus turned her and her son into bears and grabbed them by the tails and threw them into the stars, right?"

Edd turned his head and leaned to the side to see Kevin better, though the light was nearly gone from the sky. "You really did listen to me," Edd said softly in a voice laced with wonder.

"I always listen to you, my little genius. I may not remember everything you've said, but I always listen. Your stories were so cool."

Edd reached up, cradled Kevin's face, and pressed his lips against a cold cheek. "I love you."

Kevin chuckled, turning his head to capture Edd's lips. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Shall we go back to my house now, Kevin?" Edd asked.

Kevin kissed him again. "I would like nothing more, Dee," he replied, his voice husky.


	9. I Want You So Much

**Chapter 9 - I Want You So Much**

It felt like the day they walked into Edd's house the previous weekend. They shuffled off their shoes and jackets in silence. Like a premonition ten years into the future, it was domestic – returning after a night out to their home and the feeling calmed Edd.

"Can you wait down here for a minute, Kevin?" Edd mumbled.

"Wait down here?"

"Yes, please," Edd smiled. "I have something I need to do. It will not take more than a few minutes and then we can proceed with our plans."

Kevin laughed and leaned to kiss Edd. "If you say so." He shooed Edd with his hand.

Edd disappeared up the stairs and Kevin made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. Thinking about what they were about to do made his mouth go dry. He guzzled half the bottle in one go, then turned and leaned against the counter as he waited, running the back of his free hand over his lips.

Ten minutes later, Edd came back downstairs. "I am sorry it took me longer than I expected. I decided it would be a good idea to brush my teeth and make sure I was nice and clean for you."

"Did you take a shower?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"No, just washed up a bit here and there," Edd's cheeks pinked.

"Ahh, gotcha," Kevin blushed. "I can too. And brush my teeth."

"Would you like to meet me in my room, then? Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom."

"Sure thing, Dee," he grinned. He drank the last of the water and moved across the kitchen to put the bottle in the recycle bin.

"You ready?"

Edd smiled. "I am more than ready, Kevin."

* * *

Kevin stared at himself in the mirror. He already brushed his teeth and made sure he was decently clean, but he couldn't move from his position. He was going to lose his virginity, which was a big event in any young man's life. Kevin certainly felt ready, and he wanted nothing more than to have this experience with Edd, but it was a big step and he felt nervous. After looking forward to this for so long, he wondered why he was hesitating right now.

"I don't want to hurt him," he whispered, and he saw his reflection frown back. Yes, they had been preparing Edd all week and Edd assured him repeatedly that while he still felt discomfort, it was much easier now and the pleasure came faster than at first, but Kevin was still worried. Fingers were far different from what they'd be doing tonight.

Edd wanted it, though, as much as Kevin, and he saw his reflection finally smile.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, Dee?" he answered, voice rough.

"Are you alright? You have been in there a long time. You do not feel ill, do you?" Kevin could hear the worry in Edd's voice.

"No." He cleared his throat, "I'm fine, Dee. Be right out."

"Alright. I will be in my room waiting."

Kevin heard Edd retreat down the hall. He darted his eyes back to his reflection, straightened up, ran his hands through his hair, and smiled at himself again. "It's time."

* * *

Edd's door was ajar, a soft light shining out. Kevin took a deep breath and stepped in. He barely registered Edd standing up from the edge of the bed where he was sitting. Kevin's eyes instead were drawn to the room. The lights were off, but Edd had lit dozens of candles and placed them around the room to give it a warm and flickering glow. In addition, there were those small white Christmas lights hung in strings all around. In short, it looked like a little magical hideaway.

"Dee," he breathed, "what is this?"

Edd shuffled his feet and kept his eyes on the floor. "I wanted to, I guess, set the mood," Edd replied shyly. He looked up, darting his eyes around his room. "Maybe it was stupid, I do not know. Maybe I should not have…"

"No," Kevin interrupted. "It looks nice. Like some secret, magical place."

Edd's lips lifted into a smile. "I wanted it to look romantic. I did not want you to think I did not consider this a romantic night, or I was taking the romance out of what we are about to do."

"You know better than to listen to me, Dee," Kevin teasingly admonished him, stepping across the room. "I really appreciate this."

Edd could tell Kevin was sincere about liking his attempt and felt relieved. "Good."

"Are you nervous?" Kevin asked as he wrapped his arms around Edd.

Edd seemed to think on the question for a moment, his lips twisting to the side. "No, I do not think so, Kevin," he said, his fingers pressing into Kevin's chest. He tilted his chin up to look Kevin in the eye and smiled. "Excited, but not nervous. I trust you."

Kevin bent to kiss Edd's smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I can hazard a guess," Edd murmured, and then surprised Kevin with a push. He wasn't strong enough to actually move Kevin, but he got the hint and backed up until he bumped against the bed.

Without another word, Edd reached up to remove Kevin's tie, sliding the article slowly from around his neck and then draped it across his own arm. Buttons were next and Edd quickly undid them all, a slight color to his cheeks as he concentrated on the task. Edd's movements were methodical and Kevin watched with a bemused expression as Edd undressed him, folding the button down shirt and tie neatly before placing them on his desk chair.

Kevin was soon left in only his t-shirt and dress pants, and he waited to see what Edd would do next, holding back the urge to grab the boy and throw him on the bed. A firm push caught him off guard and he fell back with a slight bounce on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing, Dee?" he asked with a laugh.

"I am trying to seduce you, Kevin," Edd answered, his voice even and calm. He nudged Kevin's knees apart in order to wedge himself between Kevin's thighs. One hand rested on Kevin's shoulder and the other caressed his fingers against Kevin's cheek.

Kevin hummed, closing his eyes with a dreamy smile on his face. Involuntarily, his hands lifted to Edd's hips, pulling the boy closer to him to plant a kiss on Edd's stomach through his shirt.

"I don't think you have to try too hard, sweetheart," Kevin said, voice muffled by the fabric.

Edd's abdominal muscles contracted with his laugh. "No, I do not imagine I do, Kevin," Edd replied in a soft voice.

Kevin moved his hands to the front of Edd's pants and undid the button, pulled down the zipper, and slid his hands back to the sides of his hips to tug at the pants. Kevin pulled both the pants and Edd's boxers down, exposing his boyfriend, who was half-aroused. "Want to leave your socks on, Dee?" Kevin teased, looking up at Edd with a grin. "You did when we fooled around the other day. It was kind of a turn on."

"No, Kevin," Edd said, with a mock-frown. "You may remove them."

Kevin did, then pulled Edd closer. He grasped Edd's cock at the base and slid his lips over the head. After this week, Kevin was becoming quite good at giving blowjobs. Edd seemed to enjoy it a great deal, but they hadn't done it like this yet, with Edd standing. It was always with Edd lying or sitting on the bed. He could feel the trembling of the smaller boy and gripped Edd's hips with both hands, trying to hold up Edd's shirts and bobbing up and down his length while helping to support him. Edd's hands gripped at his shoulders, bunching up the fabric of his own t-shirt into tight balls.

Edd didn't dirty talk when they fooled around, but he made amazing noises which were music to Kevin's ears. Soft, breathy gasps – barely audible moans – deep groans ending in high-pitched whines. Kevin loved coaxing all these sounds from Edd, and he was doing it now.

"Kevin," Edd gasped after five minutes or so. "I am close. Please stop."

Kevin ignored him, sucking hard on the sensitive head, using his tongue, and rolling his eyes up to look at Edd.

The image, as Edd looked down, of himself in Kevin's mouth and Kevin's beautiful green eyes staring into his, was all it took. Edd felt the heat that had built up in his stomach explode into the warm mouth and he broke eye contact as he tilted his head back in ecstasy. Kevin's arms flexed as they strained to hold Edd upright. Edd curled forward, as Kevin swallowed and licked Edd clean.

They stayed still, wrapped around each other as Edd came off his climax-high. When his breathing returned to normal, Edd asked in a disappointed tone, "Why did you do that so fast, Kevin? I have already climaxed, and we have not even gotten fully undressed. I wanted this to last."

"I'll get you excited again, Dee, don't worry," Kevin assured him, pushing Edd back a bit so he could look up at him. "We have all night, and I plan on using every minute to love on you."

Edd smiled, brushing Kevin's hair off his forehead. "Yes, we do," Edd agreed. He was a little more stable on his legs, so Kevin loosened his grip, but it only gave Edd the freedom to shove at him with a light push. Kevin got the hint and allowed Edd to push him back on the bed. "Lay on your back for me, Kevin. Please?" Edd requested.

Kevin did, shuffling his body around until he was laying on his back, his head on Edd's pillows. "Like this, sweetheart?" he asked cheekily.

"Perfect, Kevin," Edd nearly purred, causing Kevin's eyes to widen. Edd still had on his blue dress shirt and t-shirt, but nothing else. The shirt hung low enough to cover Edd, but Kevin thought he looked unbelievably sexy like this. The smaller boy leaned over and helped Kevin take off his pants, which Edd folded and put with Kevin's other clothes. Kevin hurriedly removed his own t-shirt and socks and tossed them over to the chair. Of course, he missed, and they ended up on the floor. By the time Edd returned to the bed, Kevin was naked and with his hands behind his head, relaxed and with a sly grin for Edd.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself," Edd commented, trying to keep himself from smiling.

"Like what you see, Dee? Want to come in and get it?"

"You know I do, Kevin. Yes, to both questions."

"Then come here."

Edd surprised him, by straddling Kevin's thighs. "I'm here, Kevin," he teased, running his fingernails up the top of Kevin's thighs to his stomach.

Kevin, unfortunately, was quite ticklish, especially on his stomach, so he squirmed a little and barked out a gasping laugh. "Dee! Stop!" Edd wasn't very heavy, but he was heavy enough to impede Kevin from escaping his fingers.

Edd chuckled and continued to dance his fingers over Kevin's skin, pointedly not touching the hardness in front of him. Kevin tried to scoot back on the bed and sit up, but Edd leaned forward, sliding his hands up to Kevin's chest to use his light weight to hold him down. With a smile, he bent his head for a kiss, while Kevin felt the fabric of Edd's shirt brushing against his cock.

Kevin groaned into Edd's mouth before Edd pulled away and sat back once again on Kevin's thighs. The boy looked quite pleased with himself and Kevin loved how Edd looked above him. This whole thing was completely unexpected, but Kevin was not complaining.

Edd wrapped both hands around Kevin's dick and slowly pumped up and down. Kevin tilted his head back and bit his lip. Edd's hands were cool, but the friction was warm and good.

"Do you like this, Kevin?" Edd asked in a low tone.

"Fuck, Dee, this is amazing," he gasped.

"You have been so good to me this week. I want to make you feel good."

"You always make me feel good, Dee," he managed to say, gasping Edd's nickname as the boy twisted his hands a little on the upstroke.

"Are you pleased I am not a pillow princess?"

Kevin laughed, which ended in a moan. "Very pleased, sweetheart!"

Edd let go and crawled up Kevin again, rubbing his own returning erection against Kevin's as he kissed and licked Kevin's chest. Kevin reached up to grip Edd's sides, his fists bunching the fabric. "Why do you still have this on, Dee?" he said, his voice strained.

"Mmm," Edd hummed, lifting his head a little. "I do not know. I have just not gotten around to taking it off."

"I want it off," Kevin whined, which got a laugh from Edd before he returned to Kevin's chest, now focusing on his nipples. Edd hadn't done this during the past week and it was driving Kevin wild. Kevin was always the one crawling over Edd, using his mouth on every inch of his boyfriends' skin. He loved that Edd was doing this – had broken out of his comfort zone and was the one tantalizing Kevin.

Though Kevin lay passive under his lover, his hands wandered against Edd's sides with light and tickling touches, pushing up his shirts, caressing his skin, digging in his fingers when a pleasurable spasm ran through his own body. Edd squirmed above him, causing more aching friction between their groins, but Edd wouldn't pull his mouth from sucking and licking on Kevin's nipples. He had no idea his nipples were as sensitive as they were. Edd had touched them before, fondled them a little with his fingers, but the feel of the warm tongue, grazing teeth, and tugging lips was driving Kevin to the edge.

Edd trailed his mouth lower down Kevin's body, tracing patterns with his tongue over Kevin's ticklish abdomen, which tensed up with held-back laughter. Edd tried to angle his body as he moved so he wouldn't brush up against Kevin's cock too much, but he was too small to avoid it altogether and the soft touches were setting Kevin's mind into overdrive.

Kevin's breath exploded when he finally felt Edd's warm mouth take him in, Edd going down as far as he could before slowly pulling up and letting Kevin go with a pop. Edd giggled at the look on Kevin's face as he repositioned himself, nudging Kevin's legs apart to settle between his thighs. "Kevin, I would like to try something with you, if that would be alright?"

"Try something?" Kevin gasped, still foggy in his brain.

"Yes, Kevin," Edd said with a smile. "You said someday you would like me to make love to you, correct?" When Kevin nodded, Edd continued, "I thought I might use my fingers on you to see if you like the sensation, while I use my mouth for oral satisfaction."

Kevin's mind worked out what Edd said, "You want to finger me?"

"Yes, that is the more common term, I believe."

Kevin chuckled, a soft and breathy sound. "Go to town, Dee. If you want to try it, I'm willing. I'm curious."

"Excellent, my love. If you would, could you please hand me the lubrication?"

My love? Edd never used endearment terms with him, but Kevin was pleased he was. Kevin was always calling Edd pet names, but it was something Edd never did and Kevin accepted it. This new Edd thrilled him, but also confused him. It didn't stop him, however, from reaching over to the nightstand and fumbling with his hand until he caught the bottle of lube Edd conveniently placed there, nearly knocking it onto the floor. Edd was distracting him by returning his hands and mouth to Kevin's cock and working his tongue around the tip.

"Here sweetheart," he grunted, finally tossing the bottle onto to the bed.

Kevin helpfully bent his legs, rested his feet flat on the top of the bed, and spread his thighs wider. From working to prepare Edd this week, he knew this position would give better access. He also tilted his pelvis a little while Edd got up onto his knees and reached for the bottle.

After coating the fingers of his hand and rubbing them a little together to warm the gel up, he braced himself and reached down between them to gently rub against Kevin. "Please inform me if you are uncomfortable, Kevin. I will stop right away."

"I'm glad you're willing to try this, Dee," Kevin said in a voice above a whisper.

"I will do anything to make you feel good," Edd promised.

Kevin relaxed as much as he could, which was difficult with as much anticipation as was running through him. He felt Edd's mouth return to the head of his cock as one thin finger pushed inside. It was a strange feeling, but Edd was right. It didn't so much hurt, just felt strange. The finger pushed in all the way and Edd lifted his head, "Are you alright, Kevin?"

"Perfect, Dee," he gasped out.

Edd continued to work on Kevin's cock while moving his finger in and out, slipping in a second finger without warning, which caused Kevin to tense only for a moment, before getting into it. It felt good and Kevin was close to orgasm at this point. Somehow, his little genius knew exactly where to rub on the instroke, because Kevin's prostate had to be getting a good workout if the intense pleasure rushing through him was any indication. Kevin was gasping out a string of curse words and his nicknames for Edd as he felt his hips moving in small thrusts as if begging for more.

"Dee…I'm…close," he warned with a moan.

Edd stopped long enough to murmur encouragement to Kevin and that it was alright to ejaculate in his mouth, then sealed his lips around him again.

It didn't take much after that. Kevin came, his back arching and hands gripping the pillow under his head. He couldn't make sense of the words and moans escaping him, and he was completely shocked Edd took it all. During the week, any oral Edd performed on Kevin ended with Edd finishing with his hand. He hadn't yet let Kevin come in his mouth, but there he was, swallowing it. Kevin almost felt as if someone replaced Edd.

Kevin couldn't get over how good the orgasm felt. It blew him away, literally and figuratively. He thought the blowjobs Edd gave him over the week were great, but this was amazing. The fingers did do something extra, especially as Edd made sure to stimulate Kevin's prostate so much. He barely felt Edd crawl up his body, lying on top of Kevin as the redhead melted into a blissful puddle. Kevin's legs relaxed, as did the rest of his body. He was vaguely aware of Edd wiping his fingers with the now ever-present wipes, then Edd nestled his cheek against Kevin's chest, enjoying the feeling of Kevin trying to catch his breath and listening to the fast heartbeat gradually slow down.

"Dee…" he groaned out. "That was amazing."

"You liked it, Kevin? You liked my fingers inside you?"

"Very much, sweetheart," he cooed, his arms tiredly reaching up to wrap around Edd, squeezing the smaller boy tightly. "God, you make me feel incredible all the time."

He heard a slight pleased sound from Edd as they cuddled, both enjoying their closeness and their love. "I am glad Kevin. The more I think about it, the more I do want to make love to you sometime soon. I was not sure if I would, but now, after seeing your reactions to me, I want to try. Since you seem to enjoy being penetrated, it definitely could be a possibility in our future."

Kevin chuckled, kissing the top of Edd's head. "You're too much, my Dee. I love you." He relaxed against the bed again, taking a deep breath.

"Am I too heavy for you, Kevin?" Edd asked, lifting his head to look Kevin in the eyes.

"No, sweetheart. Put your head down and cuddle up. We can stay like this for a while. It'll take me some time to be ready to take the next step. You've worn me out already. That orgasm was the best yet, and I'm expecting the next one to be even better."

"I hope it is, Kevin. I hope I can make you feel pleasure."

"You do all the time, Dee. All the time. Knowing you love me gives me the most pleasure of all."

Edd nuzzled his cheek against his chest. "As does your love, Kevin," he said drowsily.

Kevin himself felt sleepy, and he cuddled Edd closer before fully relaxing his head back against the pillow. He shifted his body into a more comfortable position and with one final kiss on Edd's head, the whisper of, "We have all night…", and a caress along Edd's still clothed back, he fell into a doze.

* * *

A soft tickle roused Kevin from his doze. He was on his back with Edd's weight on top of him, but now there was a pleasant sensation on his chest. Edd was awake and ghosting tiny kisses against his skin and his nipples. He smiled sleepily, his hands moving to Edd's sides and grasping the smaller boy there.

"It is nice to see you awake, Kevin," Edd murmured between kisses. "I was thinking you might be out for the night and we would not be able to do as we planned."

Kevin turned his head to check the clock. He dozed for maybe an hour at most. It was past ten. "I wouldn't miss this for anything, Dee. I needed to recharge my energy. As you can see," he said, thrusting gently up against Edd, "I'm more than ready for round two."

Edd ground his hips down into Kevin, pressing his own erection against Kevin's thighs. "As am I, my love."

The endearment again? Kevin loved this.

Edd scooted further up Kevin's body and straightened to straddle Kevin's hips. Kevin's hardness pressed up against Edd's backside and Kevin's hands ended up on Edd's outer thighs as he gazed up at Edd with a dreamy look.

"You look a little dazed, Kevin," Edd purred. Kevin didn't think he could take much more of this sex kitten his Edd turned into.

"You drive me crazy, Dee," Kevin groaned, rolling his hips a little to rub his cock against Edd.

Edd lifted, shaking his head. "Not yet, my lover," he said teasingly, again making Kevin groan in frustration. "I do not want our first time in this position."

"What position do you want, sweetheart?"

"On my back with you on top of me," Edd said, matter-of-factly, which did get a small laugh out of Kevin. "I would like to be face to face with you."

"Well, let's get you completely naked and take care of that, ok?"

"Are you ready, Kevin?" Edd asked, his expression turning serious.

"I've been ready to make love to you since November, Dee."

Edd smiled one of those pleased smirks, flashing the gap-toothed grin he knew always turned Kevin on. Kevin reached up and unbuttoned Edd's dress shirt, at the bottom, while Edd started at the top. They quickly shoved it off and Edd tossed it to the floor. Then in a sinuous and sensual move that made Kevin's mouth water, Edd slowly peeled his t-shirt up his body and over his head. Once the boy tossed it to the floor, Kevin sat up, surprising Edd with this move as he wrapped his arms around Edd and flipped their positions.

Edd was laughing as Kevin settled him onto his back, his eyes dancing with amusement as he gazed up at Kevin who was now hovering above him. Kevin eased himself between his legs and pressed his body down against Edd's as he broke eye contact and used this time to give Edd's body the attention he received earlier.

Once again, the sounds Edd made as Kevin put effort into drawing every pleasurable sensation he could from Edd's skin was music to his ears. Edd was an overstimulated and trembling mess after a good half hour of Kevin kissing, licking, nipping, and caressing with his hands every spot on Edd except his erection, which he only accidentally brushed against as Kevin moved over him.

Halfway through this, Kevin fumbled a free hand over to the side table, where Edd had placed their bottle of lube, and brought it over. He paused his ministrations for a moment to coat his fingers, then returned his lips to Edd's nipple as he reached down between them to tease his fingers at Edd's hole.

"Let's loosen you up a little, sweetheart," he moaned, his forefinger slipping easily in with little resistance. Their activities during the week got Edd to the point where he could take Kevin's fingers with no problem, making Edd eager for more, though he was still concerned as Kevin was larger than his fingers.

Edd's back arched as his legs fell further apart, moving them enough to give Kevin easier access. Kevin kissed his way up to Edd's neck, which he licked and sucked gently as Edd breathed harder under him. Then to Kevin's complete surprise, Edd moaned a quiet moan in his ear, whispering, "Oh Kevin, you feel so good." Edd never spoke while they messed around, so this was another development that excited Kevin to a new level.

Kevin pulled back a little to look into Edd's eyes as he slipped in his second finger. Edd bit his lower lip, moaned again, and stared back at Kevin with half-lidded eyes. Kevin could not take his eyes off Edd; his boyfriend looked so beautiful. After a moment of thrusting with his hand, he tried to find the prostate. The jump through Edd's body told Kevin he hit it, and he kept hitting it as he bent down to kiss his Edd, his tongue invading Edd's mouth as his fingers worked on him. He felt Edd's arms come up around his neck, clinging tightly. Edd then broke their kiss, hugging Kevin close to whisper in his ear, voice strained with longing, "Kevin, please, I want you so much."

His shy, little Edd was begging him for it? How many times had Kevin dreamed of hearing these exact words? "You're ready, Dee?" he asked.

"More than ready."

Kevin pulled out his fingers, wiped them quickly, then concentrated on giving Edd the most loving kiss he could manage. "I want to make sure, Dee," he murmured against Edd's lips.

"I want you, Kevin," Edd repeated, opening his eyes and smiling before pressing his lips against Kevin's.

Kevin smiled back down at him as he shifted to sit back on his heels. Edd said he wasn't nervous, but Kevin was – worried about hurting Edd. Losing their virginity was a big deal, of course, and though Kevin was ready, he paused, looking down at the incredibly sexy picture beneath him. Edd waiting with anticipation, looking up at him so lovingly and so trusting.

His fingers were shaking as he popped the cap off the lube and squeezed the cool gel onto his fingers. He coated himself liberally, probably a little too much. He knew Edd would complain about the messy sheets afterwards, but Kevin wasn't taking any chances. He wiped his hand on the bedsheets (oh yeah, Edd would fuss about that), then ran his hands over the inside of Edd's thighs, pushing them a little wider apart. He leaned forward, bracing a hand on the bed next to Edd's waist.

"Asking one more time, Dee. Are you ready?" Kevin asked, positioning his cock at Edd's entrance.

Edd was visibly trying to relax, and he reached to grip Kevin's arm at his side. "I am," he squeaked.

Kevin took a deep breath and flexed his hips, easing himself slowly into Edd. He ended up having to push harder than he thought he would. After a moment, the head was past the tight ring, but Edd was wincing and biting his lower lip hard. "Too much, sweetheart?" Kevin gasped as he stopped, because the feeling was incredible.

"No, Kevin," Edd managed to get out. "It is a little uncomfortable. Please keep going. I will adjust."

Kevin didn't need to be told twice. He imagined this would feel good, but he didn't expect anything like the tight heat he pushed into. He felt every muscle twitch inside Edd as the boy adjusted to Kevin's size. The lube helped, and after a few minutes Kevin slowly pushed until he was fully hilted into Edd.

He let his breath out explosively, dropping his head as he let go of himself and braced his other hand on the bed, which Edd quickly grabbed onto as well.

"You ok, Dee?" he gasped.

"Give me a moment, Kevin," Edd said in a small and whiny voice. "Then you can move."

"Tap my arm when you're ready."

Edd nodded, his eyes closing as he bit his lower lip again and breathed deeply through his nose. When his eyes opened after a moment, though, he smiled up at Kevin. "We are no longer virgins, Kevin," he said softly.

Kevin returned his smile, relieved that Edd seemed to be alright. "No, we're not sweetheart. No, we're not."

Kevin felt Edd faintly tap his arm, so he pulled back to thrust gently back in. He took it slow at first, letting Edd get used to his movement, and to be honest with himself, savoring the feeling of friction as he moved in Edd. He had never felt anything so good. Every thrust brought a high-pitched moan from Edd, which soon caused Kevin to move faster, though he did keep his eyes on Edd's face. Not only did he enjoy watching Edd's expressions of pleasure, he also watched for any signs of discomfort.

Edd's legs came up to wrap around his hips, but would slip from Kevin's movements. Edd's hands wandered too, first gripping Kevin's arms, then pressed against his chest, then cupping Kevin's face. The little touches fired Kevin in an unexpected way and made him yearn for more contact. It was harder to coordinate kissing Edd while he thrust into the boy – it was sloppy and he missed Edd's mouth more times than he caught it, but the awkwardness just brought them both to breathy giggles.

"Isn't as easy as it looks," Kevin gasped.

"Mmf, it shall come with practice, Kevin," Edd said in a confident, if out-of-breath, voice.

Kevin buried his face in Edd's neck, sucking a hickey to the surface of his skin, and he nearly came as he heard Edd whisper, "Harder, Kevin. Faster. I am close."

Kevin wanted Edd to come first, though. He remembered all the times this week when Edd came with Kevin's fingers inside him – the tight squeeze he wanted to feel on his own cock. Instead of doing what Edd begged, he slowed down, and braced himself above Edd, smiling at the whine he got out of the boy.

"Kevin?"

"I want you to come first for me, sweetheart," Kevin groaned as he reached between them to grasp Edd. "I wanna feel you squeeze me," he added, pushing in slowly as he moved his hand on Edd.

Edd's hand pressed against the middle of his chest, while Edd's other hand fell back above his head, clutching desperately at the pillow. Edd tried to keep eye contact, but the spasms of pressure and pleasure shooting through him every time Kevin bucked his hips or moved his hand made his head toss to one side or the other, accompanied by a breathy grunt. "Oh yes, Kevin," he gasped.

They messed around enough this week for Kevin to know the signs that Edd was going to come, and he watched his lover squirm beneath him as he slowly pumped into him but moved his hand quickly in a way intended to bring Edd over the edge as quickly as possible. Kevin wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. He was glad Edd brought him to orgasm earlier in the night or he wouldn't have lasted this long.

Kevin tried to kiss him again, but they hadn't found an easy rhythm for this. They were two inexperienced teenagers, who had gotten all their information online, so while they knew what to do, and instinctually followed what they thought the other would like, it didn't mean they were smooth at it. Kevin laughed again, a breathless laugh. He paused, readjusting his knees and bracing himself better and he felt Edd hitch his legs up higher, hooking his feet together at the small of Kevin's back.

"It will take more practice, Kevin," Edd assured him, his voice colored with both amusement and need.

"I'm used to practicing, Dee," he huffed out, then moved again, more erratic and desperate, dragging pleasured cries from Edd that caused him to move faster.

As Kevin watched his little lover beneath him, he couldn't believe Edd was alright with everything. Kevin was sweating, and he could feel Edd's skin was damp. Edd wasn't one who liked anything like that, but the boy was so lost in his own pleasure he either didn't notice or didn't care.

The fingers of Edd's hand against his chest curled abruptly, digging his blunt nails into the skin. Then Edd groaned his name in a deep and breathy voice Kevin never heard before as Kevin felt Edd's cum spill on his hand. He stopped fucking into Edd to milk his lover through his orgasm. Edd's face flushed as he strained and Kevin got his reward from the anticipated tight squeeze.

"Fuck Dee…fuck…" he kept repeating. He wanted to give Edd a moment to calm himself, but he couldn't. Edd's orgasm pushed him right to the edge and it only took a few more strokes into his boyfriend before he came. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck…"

His hands were back on the bed on each side of Edd. He didn't even care that Edd's cum covered them as he rode through his own orgasm, his hips stuttering with a few more thrusts before it ended in a blissful explosion and he collapsed on top of Edd, trying to catch his breath.

They lay, exhausted, for a good few minutes. Kevin's mind was lost in how much pleasure he experienced. He had great orgasms this week, no doubt, but it was nothing like this. Actual sex with Edd, experiencing this together, knowing his boyfriend trusted him enough to be his first, it all combined to be an amazing night and he never felt more in love or more in peace in his life.

He felt a hand gently card itself in his hair, caressing him with soft and gentle touches, almost petting. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, realizing he was still on top of Edd and the boy was small where Kevin was larger and heavier. It took effort, but he propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry, Dee. I must be pretty heavy."

Edd's smile was dreamy as he returned Kevin's look. He certainly didn't look to be in discomfort or distress. "I have never felt safer in my life, Kevin," he said softly, his hand sliding down to Kevin's cheek.

"Are you ok? You feel ok?" Kevin asked with concern.

"I am perfect, my love. You?"

"Incredible, Dee. I feel incredible."

Edd smirked as Kevin leaned to kiss him, then he carefully pulled out, getting a small wince from Edd. They readjusted their positions so Edd could relax his legs a little. Kevin stared down into Edd's eyes, smiling a soft smile as he caressed his boyfriend's cheek.

"I think I would like to go clean up," Edd mentioned after a few moments. "Not that I do not want to lie here with you, but I feel very sweaty and…" he blushed, "sticky."

Kevin chuckled, kissing Edd's cheek, "Of course, baby," he murmured. "I do too. I'll come with you and we can shower together?"

Edd grinned. "I would like that."


	10. We're Good for Each Other

**Chapter 10 - We're Good for Each Other**

Kevin massaged shampoo through Edd's hair with a gentle pressure of his fingers, as warm water washed over his body. Edd was no longer a virgin and despite preparing for this all week (since November really), it was difficult to wrap his head around this new aspect of himself. He blushed at the memory of how he acted with Kevin. He thought Kevin might enjoy him taking charge and Kevin appeared to enjoy it a great deal. _'So, did I, to be honest.' _He closed his eyes when Kevin nudged his head under the water to rinse.

"Do you want conditioner?"

"No, Kevin. Not if we are going to bed. I will use it tomorrow."

The water felt good too, as did the way Kevin took care of him. In the midst of their passion, he hadn't cared much about the sweat and the bodily fluids, but afterward? Yes, he needed to feel clean. He started when Kevin directed the washcloth between his legs. He was quite sensitive still. Kevin murmured an apology, accompanied by a wet kiss on Edd's temple.

Kevin rinsed out the washcloth thoroughly, folded it, and put it on the edge of the tub. He then turned Edd around a few times to make sure the water rinsed away all the soap. "All clean, Dee," he whispered, facing Edd.

Kevin pulled Edd out of the stream and pushed his bangs away from his forehead. Edd opened his eyes and smiled at Kevin's loving gaze. "Better?"

"I am, Kevin. You take such good care of me."

"And you take good care of me, sweetheart. We're good for each other, yeah?"

"Yes, we are."

Kevin gave him a sweet, chaste kiss, and reached around to turn off the water. Edd still couldn't believe he didn't care that he was completely naked – naked and soaking wet – in front of Kevin. Goodbye inhibitions. He was happy they were gone; he felt free and ecstatic.

When they got out of the tub, Kevin wrapped him up in the towels Edd had put out. They dried off, Kevin helping to dry his hair and detangling it, avoiding his scar. These small gestures felt as intimate as making love.

Kevin tousled the locks with his fingers, over Edd's faint protest, and kissed the side of Edd's neck. "Let's get back to bed."

They brushed their teeth and returned to their little magic retreat in Edd's room, towels around their waists. Edd took a critical look at the rumpled bed, especially the damp stains. "Messy, messy," he murmured. He left the room and returned with new sheets. "I think we can get away with these. It is not too chilly tonight. I think I will need to wash my comforter before I use it again."

Kevin laughed. "If you say so, Dee. Let's change the bed."

They stripped the bed and remade it to Edd's standards, which were hospital standards. Kevin humored him because it felt nice to sleep in Edd's bed. Edd kept the sheets fresh and the bed made, which admittedly didn't happen often to his own bed.

Kevin took off his towel and crawled under the sheets. "C'mon, sweetheart."

Naked? Edd supposed he could. He wasn't sure where his underwear ended up. Though he supposed he could get a fresh pair. Kevin seemed to want to though, and it was pleasant the other night. Edd dropped his towel, for once not caring about something being out of place and lay under the covers next to Kevin.

It took a few moments of adjusting to find a comfortable position, wrapped up and facing each other. Kevin caressed his fingers over Edd's cheek over and over, staring into his boyfriend's eyes, while Edd stared back, a small smile on his lips. They were quiet for a long time, gazing at each other until Kevin spoke.

"I can't believe we did it."

"We did, Kevin. Tonight was the most magical night of my life."

"So far," Kevin teased.

"So far," Edd laughed, though in a soft and quiet way. "I am sure you have many more magical nights, and days, in store for me."

"I want to spend the rest of my life making magic for you, my Dee. I love you so much."

Edd's breath caught at Kevin's hidden suggestion. Rest of his life? Kevin wanted to spend the rest of his life with him? Edd certainly returned the feeling, though he had not let himself dare to hope it was a possibility. They were still in high school and not yet eighteen. Still.

"I love you, Kevin."

"Where did that little minx come from earlier? I swear I thought someone came and switched bodies with you." Kevin's tone was teasing, but the look he was giving Edd was fond and loving.

Edd giggled, his cheeks turning a dull pink. "I thought I would surprise you, Kevin. I wanted to see if I could be aggressive and take on a more active role. I hope you enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it a lot, Dee. It surprised me. A good surprise, to be sure."

Edd ducked his head a little, pressing his forehead against Kevin's chest. "I was surprised myself at how I acted. I enjoyed it, however." He pulled back to look in Kevin's eyes again, his blush still coloring his cheeks and looking adorable to Kevin. "After this week I feel much more confident and wanted to test myself. With you as my willing test subject of course."

"Whenever you want to run more tests, sweetheart, I'm here for you," Kevin said, kissing Edd's forehead. Kevin felt sleepy, satisfied, and heart-full of love for the little dork in his arms. He heard Edd's chuckle and kissed his forehead. "Don't be offended if I doze off. You've pretty much worn me out."

"I will not be offended, Kevin," Edd assured him. "I, myself, am feeling quite drowsy. It will be nice to fall asleep in your arms."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Dee," Kevin murmured.

* * *

Edd woke, the sun shining obnoxiously through a crack in his window curtains. They had slept in again_. 'Sexual activity surely increases my need to sleep when I engage in it'_, he thought sleepily, unable to move. During the night, they changed to the spooning position and Kevin held on to Edd like a koala. Edd became fully conscious of being naked and of Kevin naked behind him.

The clock read a little past nine and Edd tried to wiggle himself to a position on his back. The unfamiliar position he slept in left his muscles cramped. Added to the muscles he engaged the night before, he felt sore in his entire lower half.

It was a good sore, though, he thought with a smile. At least the reason why his thigh muscles ached. He closed his eyes with a little hum as he replayed the previous night in his mind, reliving every sensation – physical and emotional. He was able to squirm his way to a point where he could turn his head enough to look at Kevin, snoring softly next to him. Edd lazily reached a hand up and caressed the back of his fingers against Kevin's cheek.

"Mmm…" Kevin mumbled, his grip on Edd loosening as he woke up.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Edd sang softly, giggling when Kevin screwed his eyes tighter and grunted.

It took a few minutes, but Kevin opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Edd before he smiled. "Morning, beautiful."

Edd felt a giddy sensation rush through him. "Good morning, Kevin. I hope you slept well."

"I always sleep well next to you.

Edd laughed. "You have only slept all night like this with me one other time, Kevin."

"Well, I slept good that time too."

Edd turned fully to face Kevin to give him a good morning kiss, ignoring the slightly sour taste of morning breath, hoping Kevin didn't mind his own. He didn't seem to, the way he responded.

"I'm guessing you're not up for another round?" Kevin asked, running his fingers over Edd's backside.

"As much as I wish I were, Kevin," Edd said, the regretful tone evident in his voice, "I do not think it would be wise. I am sore and should probably take it easy today."

Kevin chuckled, "Of course, Dee. We can get up, have breakfast, and relax all day if you want. We can always fool around other ways, too."

"Yes, we can," Edd agreed. He shifted himself out of Kevin's reluctant arms and sat up to turn and open the drawer in his nightstand. "I do have something for you, Kevin," he said shyly.

"You do?" Kevin asked curiously as he sat up, his eyes on Edd.

"Yes," Edd said, turning back to Kevin, holding a small wrapped box in his hands. "This might seem silly to you, Kevin," he said, looking down at the package, which he cradled in his hands. "And it was probably silly of me to wrap it like this, like a gift."

"You got me a gift for our first time?" Kevin asked, extremely touched, and guilty he didn't get Edd anything.

"Yes and no. I mean, now that we have had our first time, I think it is appropriate I give this to you. I would not exactly say it is a gift, though I have wrapped it. That was probably stupid to do." Edd still stared at the package.

Kevin held out his hands and Edd noticed. He transferred the package to Kevin and looked him in the eyes. Kevin smiled and turned his attention to the gift. It was small, about the size of a ring box. Maybe slightly bigger. Kevin untied the ribbon and pulled off the wrapping. It did look like a jewelry box and his mouth went dry. What was Edd doing and why did he look so nervous?

Kevin opened the box on its' hinge and blinked a few times at the contents. It was a key, attached to a Captain America keychain – Captain's shield. He took it out of the box, looked closer at the keychain, then, dangling the ring on his forefinger, looked at Edd with a raised eyebrow.

"It is the key to my house," Edd explained, pulling at his fingers in a nervous gesture.

"A house key?"

"Yes, Kevin. I want you to feel as if this were your home, too. I realize once my parents return, things will be a little different, but until then, my home is your home. My mother and father approved as well."

"You told your mom and dad about this?"

"Yes, I did. They are happy we planned to take this step." Edd looked at him with amusement, noting the expression of unease. "You look a little embarrassed about that. Surely, your own parents know what we have been up to. They know you spent the night last night and last Saturday."

"Yeah, but I didn't _tell_ them. Besides, it's one thing for my parents to know what I'm doing, but a whole other matter for my boyfriend's parents to know I took his innocence!"

"Well, your parents know I took _your_ innocence," Edd laughed.

"Still," Kevin frowned, though Edd could see the happiness in his eyes. "How am I going to look your parents in the eye when they come home?"

"The same way I looked your parents in the eye this week. Kevin, my parents are quite prosaic. They have always been upfront with me about sexual matters and sexuality. They know it is a part of life and are not upset with me being sexually active. They just want me to be safe. They are quite pleased with our relationship. They tell you as much when they talk to you, do they not?"

"Yeah."

"So, there is no reason you should feel embarrassed when you see them." Edd looked down at his hands. "Do you like that I gave you a key?"

"Oh, Dee, of course, I do. It means so much to me," Kevin leaned and kissed Edd's forehead.

Edd smiled, tilting his head up for a lingering kiss on Kevin's lips. "We will be living together in August, Kevin, so I thought we might as well get used to sort-of living together."

The smile did it for Kevin and he grabbed Edd and pushed the boy down on the bed. "I know you're too sore for sex now, Dee, but if you want to be a pillow princess, I can give you a little morning blowjob to start the day," he teased.

Edd laughed, happy his mind and heart found no objection to their new intimacy. Kevin was so solicitous of his fears, his feelings, his issues, and it made his heart feel near to bursting. With all the love in his life – from his parents, his family, the Eds – he had never felt the kind of love Kevin freely gave him. Gave him whole heartedly, with a care Edd never dreamed he would experience.

He knew he needed to give that back to Kevin and he pushed at his insecurities in his heart, willing them to allow him to give Kevin the last thing he wanted – an open and out relationship. He knew he wasn't ready – yet – but Edd felt his resistance to the idea crumble a little. He was getting to the point where he himself didn't want to hide how happy Kevin made him.

Edd knew he deserved Kevin, as much as Kevin deserved him. They were good together. Good for each other. They not only loved each other, but made each other's happiness top priority. There was _care_ there, not only physical lust or merely a comfortable friendship. They truly cared for each other as both friends and lovers.

His hands lifted to grip Kevin's naked shoulders, smiling up into the grinning face looking back down at him as he thought of Kevin in this new light – his lover. "Only if I can return the favor."


End file.
